Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii
by DiNozzosTheMan17
Summary: DISCONTINUED SO SORRY. Tony DiNozzo has always wanted to be in charge of his own team for some time now. Finally, Director Vance gives him that chance in the form of a Major Case Response Team of his own in Hawaii. How will Tony handle the throes of leadership? Will he crumble under the pressure or will he rise to the occasion? What happens when he meets a certain Navy Commander?
1. Prologue

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters all belong to the creator of the show. I just own the idea and the plot for this story.

A/N: This is my first NCIS fic and also my first SYOC so be nice. I know some things will be different, but this is part of an AU I am creating where Tony was in the Navy more specifically a Navy SEAL, before he joined instead of a Baltimore police officer.

Form is down below at the end of the chapter and Background Info is on my profile as well as the form.

* * *

Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii

Prologue

Tony DiNozzo had spent an overall twelve years with NCIS this upcoming August. Six of those twelve he'd spent with NCIS OSP (Office of Special Projects in L.A.) the other six he's currently with a Major Crimes Response Team in Washington D.C. Headed up by Supervisory Special Agent Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Now don't get him wrong Tony loved or liked was more accurate Gibbs as a person, he was loyal reliable, and trustworthy like a dog. Tony would trust Gibbs with his life and his kids' life implicitly.

Though when it came to working with the man as his subordinate, Gibbs was a hard ass, a workaholic. Yes, Tony had been promoted from Field Agent to Senior Field Agent when he'd left L.A. but that was six years ago. What was Gibbs waiting for, for Tony to get as old and as gray as him before he was promoted?

Tony wasn't having any more of it. He'd led Gibbs' team twice now, when the man was indisposed himself, and he'd done a great job. Marvelous even. Apparently, Gibbs didn't see that because Tony was still stuck as SFA. It bothered DiNozzo at lot. Was he not worth it, did he not warrant his own team. Tony sure thought he did. Tonys' decision was made, it would mean moving again for the kids, but this was an even better move. Better than Los Angeles. This was Hawaii.

Tony had gone to the director two weeks ago to ask about a transfer to anywhere doing anything. He had to get out of Washington. Had to get away from Gibbs. He'd be leaving Tim, Abby and Ziva, but they'd survive without him. He'd miss Ducky and the autopsy Gremlin too, but they'd get over it eventually.

 ***Start Flashback***

Tony had just walked straight into Director Vance's office ignoring his secretary. "Director Vance I need to speak with you." Tony demanded.

"Agent DiNozzo what can I do for you." Leon asked standing up from behind his desk.

"I'm here to put in a transfer request Director, I just can't take it anymore." Tony exclaimed not at all dramatically.

"Care to elaborate Agent?" Leon asked.

"It's Agent Gibbs sir I don't know if it's the old Marine, Navy rivalry, or what, but he's seen me as second best since I got here, I've been here six years sir, as long as Pro- Agent McGee." Tony explained.

"I see, you know Agent DiNozzo I've got your performance reports right here, and Agent Gibbs speaks highly of you as an Agent." Leon replied.

"Then why the hell does he still treat me like the frat boy, party animal, womanizer the others thought I was before I told them the truth."

"Why do dogs chase cats, why do brothers fight with sisters. These are all unanswered questions Agent DiNozzo, some we may never know. It's the same with Gibbs. I believe it was you who once said and I quote 'The boss works in mysterious ways.'"

Tony couldn't handle the directors' riddles any longer. "Yeah well sir, I'm sick of his mysterious ways, I want out, I don't care where, or for how long. I can't be around Gibbs anymore." Tony was pleading with the Director now.

"I understand, Agent, but there is still paperwork that needs to be processed for your transfer to go through. In fact, before you oh so eloquently barged in here, I was speaking with the Special Agent in Charge over at Pearl Harbor and he needs a Supervisory Special Agent for the Major Case Response Team, and the Contingency Response team, they are a combined unit first ever in NCIS history." Leon explained carefully.

"I'll take it sir." Tony said instantly. Not even thinking about what that would entail just yet. He wanted out as soon as possible. Plus, who wouldn't jump at a chance to work in Hawaii. Tony sure wasn't stupid. That position may not be there in a few weeks.

"Well then, I'll get the transfer paperwork in order, and then you'll be all set. May I say it's been truly an honor and privilege to have you work here in D.C., I'm your teams' going to miss you." Leon said.

"Yeah, but I'm sure they'll get over it. Plus, with me gone McGee will become the Senior Field Agent and he deserves it, he's been here with Gibbs just as long as I have."

"That's very astute of you Agent, I'll put that in Agent McGee's file, I'll call up the Agent at Pearl Harbor and tell him you've accepted the offer for SSA, you have two weeks to get your affairs in order." Leon stated knowingly. Tony knew a dismissal, when he heard one.

"Thank you for everything Director, I really appreciate it." Tony called as he walked out of the office and back down to the squad room.

 ***End Flashback***

"Where's Tony Ziva? Has he come in yet?" McGee asked walking into the squad room coffee in hand.

"No I have not yet seen Tony perhaps he is running late. Maybe Mia or Gabriel is sick." Ziva surmised.

"Maybe, but he still would have called." McGee reasoned. Little did the two know that Tony wouldn't be coming back, as least not work. He still had some last minute things he needed to wrap up here. All would be explained in the letters that Tony left both of them. He also left letters for Abby, Ducky and Jimmy. He even left one for Gibbs too. Tony was now onto bigger and better things, whether or not it was to Gibbs' liking.

* * *

Well what do you think I know it's only the prologue so keep that in mind, hit that review button down below and tell me, please read and review.

Here's the Form to Submit OCs – Submit your characters via PM please.

 **In the subject line put your OCs rank and then their name First and Last. Example using Tony. Supervisory Special Agent: Anthony DiNozzo**

I need **seven (7)** OCs (Agents in total) not including Tony. I need a Senior Field Agent, Field Agent, and Junior Field Agent for the MCRT unit. For the CRT unit I need a Special Agent in Charge, and 3 Operators (they are called this because they are a specialized tactical team), that works hand in hand with MCRT.

 **Basic Info**

Name [First, Middle, Last]  
Age [21-37]

Birthday [Month Day, Year story starts in 2016 Tony joins Gibb's Team in 2010]  
Gender:  
Ethnicity: [White American, European American, Middle Eastern American, Black or African American, Asian American etc.]

Nationality: [Make it diverse, but remember have to be a nationalized citizen if they weren't born in the U.S.]

 **Appearance**

\- Appearance [detailed description of how your ocs looks]

\- Any distinguishing features [Birthmarks, Scars, Tattoos, Piercings]

\- Hair Style/Length/Color:

\- Eye Color:

\- Height:

\- Weight:

Clothing:

Keep it practical think of what the characters on the show wear. If you aren't able to still fight and run in whatever your wearing your OC probably shouldn't be wearing it. Think along the lines of Hawaii Five-0 or the police procedural Chicago PD, (PTF) practical, tactical, functional]

\- Work Outfit #1:

\- Work Outfit #2:

 **Health**

\- Blood Type:

\- Dominant Hand:

\- Activity Level [Low, Moderate- jogging, gardening, dancing, Strenuous- Running, intense yoga, any sport with a ball, Vigorous- Sprinting, Intense Weight Training, Cardio workout etc.]

\- Eating Habits: [Does your character eat a lot of junk food, do they have any guilty pleasure foods, are they are a health nut, are they vegan, vegetarian]

 **Intellectual Characteristics**

IQ Score:

Languages [languages your oc can speak, write and read fluently not including English 4 or more]

\- Spoken:

\- Written:

\- Read Fluently:

\- Accent [Does your character speak with an accent or a hint of one]

 **Education (Name of School and years attended)**

\- College/University(s):

Qualification(s) [What degree or degrees does your character have:

\- Graduation Date:

 **Work Information**

NCIS Service [how many years has your OC been with NCIS, keep it proportionate to their rank for example Tony has been with NCIS in my story for 14 years he deserves to be leader by now]

Assignment [MCRT (Major Case Response Team) OR CRT (Contingency Response Team):

Role on Team [Senior Field Agent, Field Agent, Junior Field Agent, (Operator, Pointman or Medic (for CRT ONLY)]

Rank [Supervisory Special Agent (SSA), Senior Field Agent (SFA), Field Agent (FA), Junior Field Agents (JFA)]

Vehicle of Choice [what kind of car they drive to work every day on the island]

Reason for joining NCIS (Don't make it the stereotypical 'Oh I wanted to do good and this seemed like a good way to do it MAKE IT ORIGINAL as you can.):

 **Firearms**

Primary Firearm [will be a Sig Sauer P228]

Secondary Firearm/Backup [can be a revolver of some kind be specific though plz:

 **Physiological Characteristics**

Personality [DETAILED PLEASE]

Habits [the good, the bad, and the neutral): [Some noticeable habits/quirks your OC has. Maybe your character bites his/her nails when he/she is nervous or maybe he/she eats when he/she is upset. Maybe he/she always babbles endlessly about things no one else cares about. It might seem random, but it goes a long way in helping flesh out a description of a character.

Common words/phrases, swears used: [The words a character uses can show a lot about him/her. Just by his/her vocabulary, you can often figure out gender, age, social status, and even the education level of a character. Also, be mindful if you have your character swear.

 **Background Information**

Place of Birth [Where he or she was born]

Hometown [Where your oc grew up]

Current Residence [Where your oc currently lives]

Marital Status [Single, Married, Divorced, Widowed, Separated]

Known Immediate Family Members [including parents, spouses, siblings, children with names, ages, and relation to OC]

Known Significant Associates [Any other person your oc may know, best friend, girlfriend, boyfriend, cousin etc.]

Backstory [Include Early Childhood, Adolescence, Adulthood – that lead them to being an NCIS Special Agent.]

Military Service History [if applicable, Include, branch of service, a bit about their history in the service, and the highest rank achieved before the separated from service:

 **Other Information (Optional)**

Hobbies:

Likes:

Dislikes:

Fears:


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters all belong to the creator of the show. I just own the idea and the plot for this story. As well as my OCs AJ Gibbs, his wife Amber and his kids, as well as Jason DiNozzo, his wife Maria and their kids. They are mine as well as Mia and Gabriel DiNozzo.

A/N: This is my first NCIS fic and also my first SYOC so be nice. Things get a little heavy towards the middle and end, definitely into character bashing territory. Tonys' friends aren't so nice to him, and he's not so nice to them back. If you don't like it don't read it it's as simple as that. Now onwards into the first chapter.

Also I'm writing this latter half really earlier in the morning so any spelling or grammatical errors are due to lack of sleep.

* * *

 **Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii**

Chapter 1

Gibbs was a man of habit. He had a routine, that he followed daily. That routine was disrupted when his son AJ had made the long trek from Camp Pendleton, California all the way to his Casa de Gibbs. It was the beginning of June the beginning of the kids Summer vacation so the timing really couldn't be any better. Though it really wasn't AJ wasn't married anymore, his kids Jacob, Lucas, and Kimberly didn't have a mom anymore. Though he was trying to stay as positive as possible. If he was being honest being a single father and an Active Duty Marine was less then favorable.

That's actually why AJ was here to update his dear old dad on what was going on in his life. AJ preferred doing this face to face then, over video conference, plus his dads' phone didn't have that capability. He still had a flip phone for crying out loud, it was 2016. AJs' relationship with his dad was complicated. It had been ever since his younger sister Kelly and his mom Shannon were murdered in 1991. He was eighteen at the time, and in the middle of Basic Recruit Training at MCRD San Diego.

He'd been allowed emergency leave of course, that day wasn't a good day at all for AJ, not only was his mom and little sister dead, but his dad had been injured down range and was in a coma. He was in the eighth week of training only five weeks left. He was granted a total of ten days instead of five because it wasn't just a funeral he had to attend. He had to see his dad too, ensure him that he'd make it through, and he'd see him graduate.

You'd think all of that would bring the two closer together, but that was complete opposite. His dad had woken up nine days after AJ had left to go back to Basic Training. Luckily for AJ wasn't recycled, he was just put back in a different platoon that was in the same week that he was when he left. Yeah it sucked that he didn't graduate with the other recruits he had gotten to know in the eight weeks he was there. That's how it worked in the military. Embrace the suck and all that.

AJ had done three years of ROTC in high school and graduated boot camp as a Lance Corporal. His dad took time off, saw him graduate, and then it was AJs' ten-day boot leave. Those ten days what were supposed to be happy and joyous were probably the worst ten days of his life. His dad was already emotionally stunted, and now it just seemed even worse. They eventually got through it, and AJ went off to SOI at Camp Pendleton, and his dad went back to work at NIS.

They were all the other had in terms of immediate family. There was the occasional phone call and email, but they were both pretty busy.

Now years later, they were still, busy knew the importance of family, and what it meant more than ever, after Grandpa Jackson died two years ago. His dad was the only one listed on his immediate family list, for long term care in his family care plan for his kids. Maria DiNozzo, Jason DiNozzos' wife was put down for short term care as Jason and AJ were stationed together at Camp Pendleton.

Life father like son, AJ wasn't one for long winded explanations. When he'd arrived at his dads' place duffel bags in hand, and kids looking miserable, all he had said was that Amber had left him. All she really wanted was his money. He was an a Master Gunnery Sergeant (E-9), the highest he could go on the enlisted side. She never loved the kids she had given birth too. She never fit in with the other Marine wives on base, either. Didn't go to half the functions or the support groups. She just wasn't fit at all for the military life style. She thought it was going to be just like the movies, but it wasn't like that at all. Yes, she cared for the kids by means of giving them the basics that they needed to survive. If it weren't for the DiNozzos' the Gibbs' children wouldn't have half the things they did.

If it were up to her she'd have run out on AJ and the kids a lot sooner than she had. She had to wait for him to get high enough up to be able to get the money she wanted. That didn't end up happening in the end. It was after he'd come back from a short-term training mission, AJ had come home to divorce papers three months ago.

When it came down to it, she couldn't handle the life of a military wife. The deployments, the loneliness, the kids and their emotions of missing dad. It wasn't what she wanted. So, she'd left, gone through the process to get a divorce and get out of being a military spouse. By doing that she also didn't get any of the benefits, she wasn't in DEERs, she didn't get healthcare or any of that stuff. I guess that was a plus for AJ he only had to think of his kids and not his greedy money grubby ex-wife. She'd essentially given up her rights as a mother, by giving AJ full parental custody of their children. AJ didn't know where Amber was now, and to be quite honest he didn't give a damn where she was. Now that may seem harsh, but that's how AJ felt.

Just like that AJ was a single father, and an Active Duty Marine. Deployable at any time to anywhere across the globe. It was summer and AJ wasn't going to let his marital issues effect his kids' summer with their 'Grandpa Gibbs.' Gibbs would never admit it aloud, but he loved having his grandkids visit him. It gave him new vigor and filled his house with life again. It gave him a real-life vision of what Kelly would have been like in the form of his sons' youngest and only daughter Kim. Gibbs was by no means replacing Kelly with his sons' daughter he could never do that, it was just, they were so similar. Both tomboys and not afraid to get down and dirty with the boys. Kim was ten years old two years older than Kelly was when she died.

Gibbs had even done a little remodeling it was about time too, that's what AJ had said. Kelly and Shannon would never be forgotten. A room may hold memories, but that was it. They were memories and AJ and his kids didn't deserve to be held hostage as it were in Gibbs' memories. AJ had grown up in that house too, there were memories for him too, but he didn't want to be reminded of his dead mother and sister every time he walked into the house. That was main reason for the remodel. He let Kim, decorate the room however she wanted. Gibbs only had three rooms in his house, so AJ took the couch or his dads' recliner most nights or just kipped out on the floor, in a sleeping bag. He honestly didn't mind. Gibbs slept in the Master bedroom, Kim slept in Kelly's old room and the boys, Jake and Luke slept in their dad's old room.

"AJ I'm headed off to work, you good here with the kids?" Gibbs asked his son as he poured his coffee into a thermos. AJ looked up from the newspaper he was reading. Yes, his dad still got the damn newspaper, he's old fashioned like that.

"Yeah, I'm good, we've got the rental car remember." AJ reminded his dad.

"Right, then I guess I'll see you at quittin' time around 1700 that is if we don't catch a case." Gibbs explained.

"Yep, see you then dad." AJ took a swig of his coffee from one of his dads' USMC mugs. Gibbs nodded once and proceeded to collect his wallet, badge, keys, and gun. AJ waited until he heard the roar of the old blue pick up pull out of the driveway, before he dialed the number in his contact list. The other end of the line was picked up after the first ring.

"Hey JD, the trips' still on, isn't it?" AJ asked his best friend, without any preamble.

"Far as I know, Tony hasn't called or told me otherwise." Jason replied.

"Okay, just wanted to make sure. We'll FaceTime later yeah."

"Yeah we're all good to go on my end."

"Perfect." AJ ended the call and put his phone down.

Tony had left the office pretty quickly, earlier that morning after he deposited the letters on his former teammates and boss' desks. He had to pick up both Mia and Gabe from their last day of the sports camp they were at for the past two weeks. He was nervous of how his kids' would handle the news especially Mia. She and his late wife Isabelle were close like any mother and daughter, and her death affected Mia a lot.

Gabe himself was only six, when Isabelle lost her fight to breast cancer. They'd tried everything chemo, radiation the whole nine yards. Even a new experimental drug. But it was all for naught, the cancer was just too aggressive. Tony didn't have any more time to think on that fact before, a small boy with his same hair color and his wifes' eyes ran up to his car. A 2016 Red Ford Mustang, with single black racing stripe.

"Hey dad, I totally kicked butt in the soccer game you should have seen it. It was so awesome." Gabe exclaimed as he clambered into the back of the car with all his stuff.

"Hey Gabe, sounds like you had a blast. Where's your sister?" Tony asked his son.

"She's a girl dad she's probably on her phone, she was pretty p'oed when the counselors took them away during the day." Gabe informed his dad smartly. "When am I getting a cooler phone, this crappy touch screen phone sucks, I want an I-phone."

"Gabriel." Tony warned gently.

"Sorry dad, oh look there's the spaz now." Gabe redirected his fathers' attention. Tony let the comment slide, and looked over towards his only daughter. She looked upset, this did not bode well for Tony at all. Tony took a deep breath and smiled out at his daughter.

"Hey kiddo how was camp?" Tony asked hesitantly.

"I hate camp, I hate people, I don't ever want to go again." Mia exclaimed her duffel being thrust harshly down by her feet. Tony was about to ask what was wrong when his phone buzzed. He looked at his watch. 0930 right on time for the boss man to be getting in. He also saw he had missed calls from both McGee and Ziva. Along with a dozen texts from Abby all with varying degrees of intensity and worry.

'Okay, I'll open that can of worms later'. Tony thought to himself. Tony started up his car and drove away from the summer camp. "Hey listen guys, I'm running late for work so, I'm dropping you off with Mrs. Ramirez from across the street, it'll only be for a few hours, I promise, and then you can tell me all about your camp experiences." Tony said leaving no room for argument in Mia's case.

"Ah dad, Mrs. Ramirez is old and smells like cats." Gabe whined.

"Gabe shut up it's only for a few hours geez, and you call me a spaz." Mia grumbled. Tonys' grip tightened on the steering wheel. It was times like this that he really missed Izzy. She was always good with defusing the kids' fights.

"You're both going, and you're going to be nice and respectful, it's for two hours three tops. And that's final." Tony explained letting a tinge of his authoritarian voice came out.

"Yes, sir." Both of his kids' chorused. They knew that was dads' serious SEAL voice.

The kids now dropped off, with the promise of whatever they wanted for dinner Tony rode the elevator up to the bullpen. He knew he was late, like two hours late, he hadn't anticipated the traffic. He got to the bullpen to find it empty. 'Must have caught a case.' He thought to himself. He went down to autopsy and both Ducky and Jimmy were gone. He made his way to Abbys' lab and there was no music blasting either, he ventured further into the lab and no sign of the goth forensic scientist.

He checked his phone again but there were no new messages. They were all about 'hey Tony you're late where are you.' But none further than that. Normally if he was late to work Gibbs would call, and tell him the location of the scene and he'd meet them there. 'Huh guess they really don't care.' He thought a bit bitterly. 'Well if they're not gonna call me, I might as well get to that unfinished business.'

Tony walked over to his desk and unlocked the third bottom drawer full of the seven Navy Civilian Meritorious Service awards. That he'd accepted on Gibbs' behalf. He took all seven of them, and walked to Gibbs' desk unlocked his bottom drawer and placed the medals within the drawer. Tony also took the transfer documents from another desk drawer and placed them on Gibbs' desk. Tony needed to make a coffee run, so he decided to do that, instead of the crappy break room coffee. He actually went out and bought a decent cup about fifteen minutes away from the Navy Yard.

The elevator dings on the right floor to permit Tony to exit, and he heard very distinct voices. Abby for sure, she's the loudest. Tim, Ziva and Gibbs are also there. Tony held back next to another bullpen and listened.

"He's gone Gibbs, why'd he leave, he can't leave, we're family, family doesn't leave family." Abby was ranting.

"This means I get promoted now right boss, I'll be the new Senior Field Agent now that Tonys' transferred?" McGee queried.

"What kind of man leaves his own team like this, if he was Mossad, this would not be acceptable." Ziva voiced her opinion.

"He was a frat boy, he was never really cut out to be an Agent." Tim said. All Tim was thinking about was his new position as SFA. That hurt Tony slightly, Tony was totally more qualified then McGeek with his MIT degree. They just didn't know it.

Gibbs still hadn't said anything, and that worried Tony slightly. The Navy SEAL and Marine had had their differences in the beginning, but they were able to get over them. Still when Gibbs had yet to see how truly valuable Tony was, that's when he'd thought about at least changing teams in the building. Charleston was retiring and would need a new Supervisory Special Agent for his team. It had really all come to a head last year when Tony and finally let them all know at least some of the truth, that he was a Navy SEAL, and he had two kids. They still couldn't see past the cover he'd set up with Hetty all those years ago. It was standard operating procedure for all OSP Special Agents of NCIS.

That he'd lied to them. Lying was a part of his job. He'd done it numerous times back in L.A. to strangers and women and some men that he'd meet after work. It was easy for him, second nature. "He broke my number one rule Gibbs and that is not okay, what's my number one rule Gibbs, don't lie to Abby that's what it is." Abby rambled on. Tim and Ziva both still voiced their distaste and disdain for the way Tony was leaving the team. It was unprofessional in Zivas' eyes.

The straw that really broke the camels' back for Tony was in the middle of last year around this time actually. Tony had come back from a SEAL retreat, they called it with his SEAL buddies, injured of course. But he was still thinking of work and he hadn't thought his injuries to be that bad neither had Rodriguez their field medic. Just a few bruised ribs. Nothing major.

Abby being her usual bubbly over enthusiastic hugging self, had hugged Tony, and sent him immediately crumpling to the ground. Long story short Abby had hurt Tony pretty bad, and in the end of it Gibbs sided with Abby when the whole mess was over and ordered Tony not to tell Vance or to press charges against Abby. Vance had gotten wind of the incident anyway and wanted to reprimand Abby for technically violating the sexual harassment rules in the workplace. They'd just had a seminar about it three weeks prior. Tony was not the favorite Agent and he never would be from that moment forward, he realized. If possible he was even more ostracized by his so called 'family' after that.

Tony had heard enough, and decided right then, that it was time for no more Mr. Nice Tony. He'd still been 'playing' the fool, the joker, the class clown for too long. Well not anymore. Just telling his team about the real him, that he was a SEAL and that he had two kids, wasn't enough. He had to show them, and show them he would.

Tony stood up from his crouched position behind a desk into the bullpen over from where his team was. He casually walked over to them like he hadn't been eavesdropping at all. It actually kind of reminded him of when he first came to work here, six years ago. But that was a story for another time.

"I mean what he did, with Abby last year that was just" McGee started.

"She's the one that hugged me without my permission McDork." Tony exclaimed gruffly. "I ended up in the hospital for three weeks. My SEAL buddies were livid. I get grounded by one of my overzealous team members. Yeah that went over really well with them, you know they said I should have left after that or get a transfer somewhere anywhere, where Abby wasn't."

"Tony I" Tim began.

Before either man could respond, Abby walked over to Tony high heeled stiletto boots and all and slapped him hard across the face. Her eyes filled with angry tears at his tone and she raised her other hand to try again. Tears began to trickle down her face when he caught that one too.

"How could you do this?" She demanded. "How can you just abandon your family?"

Tony looked at her incredulously before tipping his head back slightly with a hysterical laugh bubbling to the surface. "Abandon my family Abbs, really?" He pushed her hands away and she took a step back with the movement.

"Well what would you call it?" She demanded, sounding angry again, arms crossed. McGee was standing somewhat off the to the side by his desk, watching the scene with wide eyes.

Tony looked back at her, still reeling from the slap he'd received. He was so writing her up after this. "I'd call it leaving for a better opportunity, one with some goddamn respect is what I'd call it."

"But you can't do this, Tony! You can't abandon us, you can't abandon Gibbs. He needs you!" He started to interject, but she talked over the top of him and he clenched his jaw instead. "And to what? To move to Hawaii? That's so selfish!" Her foot stomped slightly with the last word.

'How did she know where I was getting transferred I hadn't told anyone, but Jimmy and Ducky in their letters.' Tony thought to himself.

"Selfish?" He repeated, finally able to speak. His brow raised as she responded.

"Yes! Gibbs needs you, you can't just leave."

"Actually, I can. See, you seem to have forgotten I have two kids at home Abigail, two kids that need me, you know children, who have mouths I need to feed and need clothes to wear, other human beings I am responsible for. Quite frankly I don't give a damn if Gibbs needs me he doesn't really. You just want to keep us all together, well Abby I think it's time you grow up people move apart and leave each other it's called being an adult. And I am not abandoning anyone. I accepted a promotion that is based in Hawaii- no, please, hold your congratulations." His voice was darkly sarcastic.

"Tony that's really big we didn't know that."

"It was in the letters I left you all to read, but I guess you couldn't even give me that decency, could you?" Tony asked sarcastically.

Ziva tried to voice her own opinion, but Tony shut her down. "Save it Agent Dah-Veed. I don't care what the hell any of you has to say." Tony replied. "Don't even try apologizing for all the things you said. You maybe be sorry you said them, but you're not sorry I heard them."

Tony rounded on Gibbs now. "And not one word from you Jethro, you didn't defend me at all. I'm not asking to be defended, now I don't need to be defended by the likes of you, but a little backup would have been nice. I thought there was more to you Gunny."

"DiNozzo." Gibbs started.

"No Jethro, I know we had our differences, but I knew the minute I walked in here you always favored the girls, or even little Timmy here, because he was smarter, then me. Or he liked to think he knew a lot of stuff I didn't well that's not true he's not the only one with a Masters' degree. And not in that computer science shit either."

"You know that's not true, I never favored anyone." Gibbs tried explaining.

"Wow, I can't believe you, you remember my third year here, November two days before Veterans days' that Thursday, we had the four-day weekend. Friday Saturday Sunday and Monday, I didn't show up to work the following week until the following Thursday." Tony stopped a lump in his throat. It was still hard to talk about even four years later reliving that moment.

"I do, but what's that have to do with favoritism."

"I tell you what, Tim didn't come in that Thursday, because he'd gotten sick, but I show up 30 minutes late, not an hour thirty minutes, and you-" Tony had to stop to breathe, take a breath. "You gave me an earful about tardiness and being late. You want to know why I was late that day or why I didn't show up til that Thursday. I was consoling my two children over the loss of their dead mother. They hadn't gone to school in three days, they were grieving, I was grieving, like a human being." Tony explained, voice tight and constricted.

Gibbs was truly speechless. Abby gasped covering her mouth with her hands. Tim and Ziva looked distant. Gibbs slowly walked over to Tony and put a hand tentatively on his former SFA's shoulder and whispered the word "I'm sorry." Somehow in his mind Tony knew Gibbs meant it. Even though that was breaking a rule saying sorry or apologizing was a sign of weakness. Well not in this case. It was sympathy. But Tony didn't want their sympathy or their pity.

Tony wanted to leave, wanted to storm out like a child and run to his car, but he had one more nail in the coffin to drive his point home. About how shitty his 'former' teammates had treated him.

Tony shrugged off Gibbs' hand. "We can't imagine how hard it was for you Tony. Honest." Tim said.

"That's right you can't. Here's another aspect of my life you can't understand Tim. Probably never will even though your own brother Trent is a Navy SEAL too. I'm not some frat boy party animal, I'm a decorated war hero, may I remind you, I've seen and done things you couldn't even imagine." Tony exclaimed his voice rising slightly. Tony never liked to toot his own horn much if at all. But he was trying to make point here. "You can't get it out of your damned head, I'm just a beat cop, slacker, who only has a Phys. Ed. Degree, well news' flash Tim that's not true. It was all a cover I'd set up with Henrietta Lang when I first started working with NCIS, it's was standard operating procedure for all OSP Special Agents."

Tim was slack jawed. Mouth open like a cod fish. Tony never called him Tim, always Timmy, Probie, or some god-awful nickname related to his last name. McDork, McGeek, McSquared, McNosy etc.

"You think of your brother as a hero?" Tony asked. Tim shook his head yes. "I bet you celebrate with him on veterans day. Down a cold one with him if he's free. Fly down to California or he comes up here on the long weekend. You'll never respect me like that though, like you do him. You've all known I was a SEAL for a whole year and yet you still treat me the same as the day I first walked in here. That is just one of the few reasons, I'm leaving."

Abby opened her mouth to say something, but Tony cut her off. "Yes, I'm still leaving, even if Director Vance hadn't offered me the promotion, I can't trust any of you to have my back especially someone who pointed a loaded gun at my face." Tony reminded Ziva of that night in the apartment.

Gibbs was about to say something, when Tonys' phone rang. He plucked it out of his pocket and looked at the time and cursed. "Shit." He answered the phone, not even bothering to turn away for privacy. "Hello, yes this is he, are they alright, where are they? Yes, do whatever you have to, I know the address, yes I'll be there right away." Tony snapped his phone shut shoved passed Ziva none to gently to get to his go bag that he must have left in his haste to leave earlier this morning. He ran full sprint toward the elevators. The shouts and exclamations of his team for him to stop falling on deaf here's as the quiet slightly suffocating walls of the elevator enclosed around him.

Gibbs and co. were about to run after him, but a Director Vances' voice stopped them. "Gibbs my office now." Vance ordered, leaving no room for argument in his tone. "You too McGee, David, don't think I don't see you Ms. Scuito." Vance exclaimed as he watched Abby try and sneak off.

Once inside Vances' office he orders them all to sit down. Gibbs doesn't. "Sit down Jethro." Gibbs does so begrudgingly.

"We need to go to the hospital and be with Tony" Abby said frantically. "He needs us." 'Wow that's real ironic and kick in the teeth to Tony.' Leon thought to himself as not only moments ago. Ms. Scuito was berating her teammate for leaving them.

"She's right Leon." Gibbs added.

"I've already informed Dr. Mallard and Mr. Palmer they are on their way there now" Leon said.

"You four are going nowhere, and don't think I didn't see you slap Agent DiNozzo Ms. Scuito you will be going to a mandatory month long sensitivity and etiquette in the work place seminar, if you so wish to continue being employed with this agency is that clear." Leon stated firmly.

Abby shook her head yes. "I need an answer Ms. Scuito."

"Yes, Director."

"Good now, I believe I told you Agent Gibbs, you and your team weren't going anywhere sit down."

"Oh, yeah Leon and who's going to stop us, you?" questioned Gibbs.

"No but these men will."

As if on cue three security guards walked into Leon's office.

"Now, I believe, we have some talking to do."

"But Tony," Abby tried to speak.

"No buts- Ms. Scuito, after the little stunt you pulled in the bullpen you four are the last four people that Tony wants to see right now." 'Did the Director just call DiNozzo, Tony he'd never done that before.' Gibbs thought. It looked like he didn't really now his SFA at all, clearly. If the two were on a first name basis.

* * *

Well that's chapter 1, tell me what you thought. Hit that review button down below and comment.


	3. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters all belong to the creator of the show. I just own the idea and the plot for this story. As well as my OCs AJ Gibbs, his wife Amber and his kids, as well as Jason DiNozzo, his wife Maria and their kids. They are mine as well as Mia and Gabriel DiNozzo.

A/N: _To Anna_ – the reviewer from chapter 1, I'm not going to say much, I don't really want to waste my time. All I'm going to say towards the likes of your review and for people out there like you to each their own I suppose, but ever hear of the saying 'If you don't have anything nice to say don't say anything at all.' If you Plus, your interpretation of my interpretation of Tony was totally off. He was treated exactly the opposite of what you said. That is all I have to say to you.

A/N: I am neither a doctor nor do I have technical medical experience, so all the medical related stuff in here is pretty generalized. I do however know quite a bit about staying the hospital as a patient, spent a lot of time as a kid in the hospital. So, I know how scary and confusing the unknown can be. Especially in the situation that the kids in.

A/N: I still looking for three Male OC's one Medic OC, one Point-man OC and one Leader (Supervisory Special Agent) for the CRT. One (the Medic OC) must have a military background in the Navy as a corpsman, preferably green side meaning he goes down range with the Marines on the ground. Think that's about it for this note. Onward to chapter 2.

* * *

Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii

Chapter 2

Tony booked it out of the Navy Yard, not a care in world of what his teammates were yelling at him to stop or to wait. The only thing on his mind were his children and if they were okay. He had to get to the hospital as fast as possible. Tony probably broke half a dozen traffic laws trying to get to the children's' hospital in the area. It was the same one he took Gabe to when he broke his left arm two years ago. Children's' National was one of the best pediatric hospitals in the U.S. Tony wouldn't entrust the care of his children to anyone else.

Tony careened the emergency department bay and all but vaulted over his car. "Sir you can't park there." A nurse exclaimed who was on her smoke break outside. Tony paid her no mind and ran straight into the ED. He stopped the first person he saw and pretty much demanded answers.

"My kids Mia and Gabriel DiNozzo they were brought in about twenty-five minutes ago. I'm their father Mr. Anthony DiNozzo, where are they?" he practically growled in a young nurses' face.

"Sir you need to calm down, if you follow me over here I can pull up their information and tell you where to go." The nurse said.

"Don't tell me calm down." Tony told her angrily fists balled up in anger.

"Sir." The nurse tired.

"No, you have to tell me I'm here now, where are they?" Tony asked her.

"This is a civilian children's hospital. We have rules and regulations and protocols and procedures we have to follow." The nurse informed Tony sternly. She'd looked up his information and found out he was a retired Navy Lieutenant.

Tony took a deep calming breath. He really didn't like hospitals not since Izzy died. "I'm sorry ma'am it's just their all I've got you know and I was at work when I got the call." Tony informed her.

"I understand, I see parents like you come in here all the time, this must a hard time for you and your wife I'm sure." The nurse started typing in information into the computer. Tony stiffens visibly.

"I'm a widower." Tony said softly. Not soft enough apparently.

"I'm sorry sir." The nurse whose name he sees is actually Amelia. Amelia looked up at Tony. "I've got the information you need. Your son Gabriel is currently in surgery to repair the burned area on his right hand and arm. Your daughter Mia was unharmed in the accident, she's the one who called 9-1-1. She saved your sons' life, she is currently on the fifth-floor play room with one of our child life specialists'."

That made Tonys' heart swell. He knew he'd taught both of his children well in that area of what to do in an emergency, and he wasn't there. He'd hoped that it would never have to come to that, but here he was now.

"The PICU is on the sixth floor. I'm afraid since your daughter isn't old enough she cannot stay overnight with you. She must have adult supervision at all times." Amelia informed Tony.

Tony knew even with his situation that the hospital wouldn't budge on letting Mia stay with him and Gabe. It was more of safety for other patients concern than anything else and Tony understood that.

Just tell them who you are here for and they'll check you in and get you settled while you wait on the floor." Amelia informed Tony.

Tony thanked Nurse Amelia and then made his way out of the ED, where he actually ran into Ducky and Jimmy. "I have to move my car, before it gets towed." Tony said.

His mind was racing, burned his boy had been burned, and it was all his fault. He didn't know how bad, but it was still his fault. "No Anthony, I'll have Jimmy move your car, I'll come with you to see the children."

Tony just nodded. Tony doesn't remember entering the hospital or the ride up in the elevator. It was pretty much all a blur until they found the right children's play room on the fifth floor there were three of them apparently. Tony automatically zeroed in on Mia, he was so happy to see that she was unharmed. All his stress, anxiety, and nerves flew out him when he saw her, and was filled with relief. But that relief was quickly replaced with worry again, he saw tear tracks on her face. She'd been crying. SEAL Daddy Tony was bubbling to the surface. SEAL Tony was one thing, and protective Daddy Tony was another, but combine those two and whoever hurt is his kids for any reason would be in for a world of hurt. He absolutely dreaded when Mia would start dating oh wait she wasn't going to date until she was thirty. He once hated to see Abby cry, but seeing that his only daughter had been crying, that dwarfed Abby crying.

Tony called out to his daughter across the play room. "Mia honey, I'm here." Mia heard her dad call her and she practically bolted through the room around IV poles and kids playing. She leapt into her arms and started crying all over again.

The child life specialist a young woman in her twenties with blonde hair named Shelly according to her name tag walked over to them. "Mr. DiNozzo?" she asked.

"Yes, I'm her father, thank you for looking after her, until I got here."

"It was no problem at all, it's my job to help siblings understand what is going on with their siblings who are in the hospital. By the way she thinks it her fault her brother got hurt. I keep telling her, it's not, but she insists it is. I'd talk to her about that. If you need me again, throughout your stay here is my number." Shelly pulled out a small business sized card with her name and number on it.

"Thank you, Shelly, I'll keep that in mind." Tony then turned to his twelve-year-old daughter who was still quietly crying into his shoulder. Ducky was over at the entrance giving the two some semblance of privacy. "Is that true Mia, do you think Gabe being in here is your fault?"

Tony felt Mia nod into his right shoulder. Mia and Tony had moved now to a quiet sitting room just off of the play room. "Yes, dad, it- it is it was getting late, and- and Mrs. Ramirez was asleep and we were hungry." Mia started to explain what happened and how the whole accident occurred. Tony just sat that offering encouraging soothing back rubs, and let her explain herself.

Tony could see where this was going already, but he let Mia finish explaining. "I'm so sorry daddy, are you mad at me, I promise, I'll never do it again, I'll be more responsible you can ground for a month, not allow me to go on the vacation." Mia started to ramble. She tended to do that when she was nervous.

"Mia-Mia honey, listen to me I'm not going to do any of that. I'm not leaving you alone without reasonable capable adult supervision ever again. You or your brother. Until you're at least seventeen." In Tony's mind he was thinking never, but he knew that was possible, he'd have to let go at some point. "Am I proud of you for stepping up and doing what was right to help your brother yes, am I also upset and slightly disappointed that you broke the rules, yes, but I am not mad at you. What you didn't do, that hardly compares to how scared and worried I was, when I got the call, that you and your brother had been in an accident, and I wasn't there to prevent it."

Mia looked up her dad, green eyes rimmed with tears. "R-really dad?" Mia asked.

Absolutely, honey you're only twelve years old, it's partly my fault I started to give you more responsibility at home, and you thought it carried over into when we're not at home. New rule no using the kitchen to cook anything without proper adult supervision. It doesn't matter whose house you're in ours, Uncle Jay's, AJ's, the next-door neighbor, you understand me Mia Isabelle?"

Mia shook her head yes. "Yes, sir."

"That's my sweet pea, now dry those tears and how about we go see your brother?" Tony looked up at saw Gabriel's doctor, Dr. Randall Burd at the entrance of the quiet sitting room, still decked out in blue scrubs and blue OR hair cover. "Dr. Burd, I'm Anthony DiNozzo, Gabriel's father, this is his sister Mia. How is he, how's Gabe?"

"Mr. DiNozzo, your son's surgery went better than we expected no complications, and we expect with the right amount of rest and recuperation your son will make a full recovery. Your daughter's quick thinking to pre-treat the burns immediately may have saved your son from a more severe burn injury."

Tony looked toward his daughter and gave her a small side hug. Wrapping his arm around her. "That's my girl." Tony exclaimed.

"Now, your son is upstairs in the PICU sedated for the pain, and probably won't wake up until tomorrow morning, though you may still see him now, though I'm afraid, your daughter can only stay for an hour, as she's underage." Dr. Burd informed Tony and Mia.

"That's okay." Tony said. "I'm sure any time she's get with him now will be acceptable." Tony told his son's doctor. "Come on Ducky let's go up and see Gabe." Tony called over to Ducky who was waiting by the entrance of the room.

Back at the Navy Yard, Gibbs, Tim, Ziva and Abby. had just been dismissed from Director Vance's office with explicit instructions not leave the building, unless it was a for a case. He would know if they caught a case or not.

Gibbs and his three subordinates all left Director Vance's office. Two looking thoroughly chastised, Tim and Abby and the other two held unreadable expressions, Gibbs and Ziva. Gibbs walked on passed the stairs that led down to the squad room. He gave Tim and Ziva one look, and they knew what it meant. Go down to the bullpen and stay there.

"Abby stay with Tim and Ziva, I know how you get when you're alone in your lab at times like this." Gibbs told Abby gently. After that he continued walking on forward to where neither of three young people knew. Nobody knew what was going on in the bossman's head anymore these days.

Tim and Ziva sit back at their desks, and try and work on the case paperwork, but all they can really think about is Tony and all he left. Despite the way they'd all treated him over the past year. It really was unacceptable, but they never did bother to look any further into Tony's personnel HR file. Especially with Agent Bromstead manning the HR department and her reputation. Were they really blaming another person for the way they treated Tony. They took him at face value, something Gibbs, once said never to do. Not specifically of Tony, but of suspects, or even victim's family members. If they did that they could possibly let a killer run loose. Always check and recheck your facts, was another thing Gibbs always had a habit of saying.

While Tim and Abby were trying to do paperwork, and admittedly failing, Abby was pacing the length of the bullpen, occasionally sitting down at Tony's desk. Just to get back up again and start pacing. It was driving Ziva mad.

"Abby, Abby." Ziva exclaimed at the frazzled forensic scientist trying to get her attention. Abby finally stopped pacing Ziva hardly yelled at her. "Must you continue your pacing it is not helping matters, at all. Gibbs have given us orders, and we must follow them."

"How, how can you say that Ziva, Tony needs us. How can you be so tactless, you liked him at one point? You even apologized for doubting his skills once, but you still treated him poorly."

Abby there is nothing we can do. We have tried calling and Tony has not answered." Ziva told Abby.

"Not being unreachable is one of Gibbs' rules." Abby said a bit dejectedly sitting down in Tony's chair and looking at Tim.

"I've tried calling too Abs, Tony hasn't answered, I've left him multiple messages and texts, he hasn't replied to any of them." Tim explained to the still pouty and frazzled forensic scientist.

"I wouldn't either if I was in his position. I came by to see where Tony was and now I know." A familiar voice commented. Ziva looked up from her paper work at hearing former partner speak.

"Jaecyon what are you doing here?" Ziva asked the black man. Jaecyon McConnell, was a 6'1" 228lbs., Agent full of muscle, and a pension for driving at break neck speeds. He was even a well-trained sniper and spotter. Trained by Gibbs himself.

"I'm looking for Gibbs' he around, I kind of want to give him a piece of my mind?" Jaecyon asked casually leaning on the wall, that separated Tony's desk from the hallway.

"I don't know where Agent Gibbs is Jaecyon he left down the hall after we got out of Director Vance's office. I know he's still in the building just not exactly where." Tim informed his friend.

"Okay then, I'll wait until he shows up." Jaecyon said deciding on what he wanted to do. "I still can't believe he's leaving though, I mean I can't really blame him, he's got family to think about and all that." Jaecyon said offhandedly.

"Tony only showed us who he wanted us to see, what were we supposed to do?" Tim asked.

"I don't know for someone who has a brother is currently serving you're pretty clueless. Not just in any service the same one Tony was in. That's just being a bad friend in my opinion Tim."

Jaecyon had met Trent the other Navy SEAL in Tim's life. He was a pretty decent guy. When he wasn't trying to intimidate Jaecyon out of not dating his baby sister. Trent eventually accepted it and gave Jaecyon permission to date his sister Sarah. She was pleased and so was Jaecyon. They'd both been through a lot after that one case where Sarah was suspected of murder. That had sure been one emotional roller coaster.

"Me, being a bad friend, you're dating my sister." Tim shot back in spite of anything else to say really.

"That has nothing to do with the way you treated Tony." Jaecyon replied. "Look Tim I like you as a person and everything, but as a friend to Tony you were pretty crappy in the friend department."

"I know, I know and I'm starting to realize that okay. But there's nothing we can do to fix that he's gone, he's not coming back." Tim said evenly.

Jaecyon didn't get a chance to reply before Gibbs strode into the squad room. He took one look at Jaecyon and spoke anyway. "Let's go."

"Go, where boss?" Tim had the wherewithal to ask.

"Hospital where else, now come on." Gibbs waved over his shoulder and started to walk toward the elevator. Tim, Abby and Ziva quickly got up and followed him. They'd reached the elevator bank. "You coming Agent McConnell?" Gibbs asked. Jaecyon nodded, and ran after Gibbs.

Back at the hospital visiting hours were nearing an end. Both Ducky and Jimmy were in Gabriel's room with Tony and Mia. Gabe had actually woken up for a brief twenty minutes, and had seen his dad, but all he did was smile lopsidedly, not really all there. Before he dropped back off to sleep again. Tony had told the nurse that when she'd come in to check Gabe's vitals and she had just said that, that was normal, and he should be more lucid and fully awake tomorrow.

Tony was relieved at that he wanted Gabe fully awake, so he could tell him how sorry he was. Gibbs' rule be damned. It wasn't a sign of weakness at as far as he was concerned. Gibbs was such a hypocrite at times too. He actually said sorry to Agent Todd's corpse apparently, who was an Agent before Tony came to Gibb's team. He didn't know how Agent Todd, died, all he knew was that she had.

It wasn't the first Agent death he'd known of either. Agent Dominic Val was the first one he actually witnessed and that was a self-sacrificing death too. Saved Sam's life.

Tony looked down at his watch. It was ten to eight, and all Mia had had to eat was snacks from the vending machine. "Mia sweetie it's time to go home." Tony called gently rubbing his daughter's arm. Ducky and Jimmy had moved to the family lounge, where they could actually talk above a whisper. Plus, they wanted to give Tony and Mia privacy with Gabe, despite Gabe's nurse Anna coming in on the hour every hour to check his vitals. And other such things.

Mm, s'it morning yet dad?" Mia asked sleepily. Tony smiled at that briefly. She always was cute when she first woke up.

"No honey, it's time for you to go home. Or well to stay with AJ, Jimmy's going to go with you to the house and get some clothes and things for you."

"But- dad, I want to stay with you and Gabe." Mia whined softly. Something she hardly ever did unless she really wanted something and it broke Tony's heart. Even if she was six years older and an adult she still wouldn't be allowed to stay overnight. Because she wasn't her brother's guardian.

"Mia, we've been over this." Tony reminded her gently.

"I know dad, I just don't want anything to happen to him, while I'm gone." Mia told her dad. Tony understood that, she was exactly the same when Izzy was in the hospital.

"How about this is something happens, you'll be the first one I call alright." Tony said hoping that would work. It did because she nodded and rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Not even your boss?" Mia asked.

"No not even Agent Gibbs'll get a call before I call you." Tony assured. It was late Monday night and Tony was officially not Gibbs' subordinate as of three hours ago when 1700hrs hit. That's why he'd kind of laid it on thick back at the office, but it was more heat of the moment then anything.

"Really?" Mia questioned eyebrows raised in suspicion.

"Really now say good night to brother, and you'll see him in the morning."

"As soon as I'm able?" Mia asked hopefully.

"We'll see what AJ's doing tomorrow okay." Tony said. He'd gotten word from Ducky that AJ was actually in D.C. to see his dad. His dad that was also Tony's former boss. 'Yeah this wouldn't make his situation anymore awkward. And it's not like he was going to ask Gibbs to move out or for AJ to move out with his three kids.' Tony first had to call AJ, and tell him what was going on. "Come on Mia we really have to go now, Jimmy's waiting for you."

Mia sighed as she got up and headed to where her dad stood just outside Gabe's hospital room. "Let's cousin Jimmy."

"Sure, thing Mia. Uh Tony your keys?" Jimmy asked his hand outstretched. Tony handed over the keys and the hugged and kissed his daughter good night and goodbye.

Gibbs, Tim, Ziva Jaecyon, and Abby made it to the children's hospital in record time with Ziva driving the Gibbs' truck. Getting into the hospital was easy enough, the three Agents just flashed their badges, and Gibbs demanded rather gruffly to see Special Agent DiNozzo. Abby followed along with the four agents.

The five NCIS employees rode the elevator up to the sixth floor PICU. They were now faced with a secretarial reception desk. Just beyond the desk were the double doors that led into the PICU. "What do we do now boss, they're not just going to let us in there." Tim pointed out rather matter of factly.

"Tim is right Gibbs. They're not, hospitals are like that you know especially children's hospitals. This isn't Bethesda Naval Hospital, you can't just wave around a badge and demand to see Tony uh sir." Jaecyon added.

Gibbs walked up to the reception desk regardless. He was a man on a mission dammit. "How may I help you today sir." The nurse asked.

"My name is Special Agent Gibbs NCIS, one of my employees is currently visiting his child here, and I'd like to see him, my employee Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr." Gibbs politely demanded.

The nurse typed some things into her computer. "I'm sorry Agent Gibbs you aren't on the visitor's list, for Gabriel DiNozzo." Sheryl informed Gibbs. "I can call him if you wish, but none of you can go in there."

Abby had started pacing and talking to herself again at hearing the charge nurses' words. Jaecyon was thinking this wasn't such a great idea. Tim and Ziva were just standing there awkwardly, not knowing what to do exactly.

"It's alright Sheryl no need to call me." Tony said as he exited the PICU.

"Ah Mr. DiNozzo, your boss is your boss is here to talk to you." Sheryl informed Tony. There was a quiet room, used to deliver upsetting news or to just warn family members and friends of what they might see in the PICU when visiting in there. That's where Tony went to talk to Gibbs and everyone. He really didn't know why he was doing this, he'd said his piece at the office. He didn't have anything more to say.

He was surprised to see Jaecyon though. He hadn't seen him a few weeks. "I have to say to Jaecyon I'm surprised to see you here."

"You're my friend I stood up for you it's what I do. I wasn't just going to leave you hanging. I'm sorry to hear what happened to Gabe, he going to be okay?" Jaecyon asked.

"He will be his injuries aren't as severe as they thought." Tony told Jaecyon. Then he turned to the other four in the room. "I don't know what you're all doing here? I said all I had to say back at the Yard. And I meant every word." He eyed every single person individually. "Look I know you aren't exactly happy with the way you found out, I'm leaving, but I made a decision that's the best for family, my kids. I get to be closer to my brother, and I haven't been in a long time. Plus, Mia and Gabriel will be able to be closer to their cousins. I'm doing this for them. Everything I've done has been for them. If you can't accept that, then I guess you aren't really the people I thought you were."

"Tony, I'm sorry you're right. I should have treated you better, I realize that now, and not just because of the job you held before NCIS, just as a person in general. That's not what friends do to one another." Tim stated.

"Too late for apologizes Tim, that train's left the station. I tired letting you know who I am, but you wouldn't have that, now would you Agent McGee. Or what about you Agent David."

Did you ever once, stop and think, who made you the Agents you are today? I guess you didn't did you? No, you didn't. You're just former co-workers, because friends, family don't do what you four did." Tony didn't give them time to try and explain themselves. He wasn't sorry for leaving at all, not one bit. Maybe how he left, maybe, but not by much. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a son to go see." Tony said and walked back out the door.

"Well that went really well didn't it Agent Gibbs." Jaecyon asked sarcastically. Gibbs just growled to himself. He really screwed up, and there was no way to get Tony back now. They'd all messed up, but he messed the most.

* * *

Well that's it for chapter 2, what did you think was I too harsh on Team Gibbs. Let me know by hitting that review button down below and leaving a comment.


	4. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters all belong to the creator of the show. I just own the idea and the plot for this story. As well as my OCs AJ Gibbs, his ex-wife Amber and his kids, as well as Jason DiNozzo, his wife Maria and their kids. They are mine as well as Mia and Gabriel DiNozzo.

A/N: Sorry for the wait between updates, it's longer than I would have liked. My cousin just fly in from Atlanta this past Saturday and he's here for a week until next Saturday (July 29). So, updates will be slow and will be late at night depending on how much time I have to write.

A/N: I still looking for that one Male OC, **the Medic OC** and I'm looking for another **OC Male or Female that can be Tony's love interest** NOT on the team. Maybe a liaison to the Honolulu PD. Medic OC must have a military background (obviously) in the Navy as a Corpsman, preferably Green side meaning he goes down range with the Marines on the ground. Thank you all, that is all onward to Chapter 3.

* * *

Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii

Chapter 3

It had been three whole days since the team had seen Tony at Children's National. Well not Gibbs actually he had seen Tony Tuesday in his house, early in the morning. That sure had been a surprise for the Gunnery Sergeant. Feet propped up on the kitchen table like he owned the place. A Master Gunnery Sergeant USMC mug cradled in his hands. It was AJ's mug. That conversation Gibbs wanted to have with Tony didn't happen that morning because Kimberly came in and practically pounced on his former SFA, knocking him out of his chair. Luckily Tony had set the mug down before she did so. "Oomph. Morning to you to Kimmy." Tony said.

"I didn't know you were sleeping over, I woke up and Mia and was in my room." Kim told Tony.

"I know, it was late last night and we didn't want to wake you." Tony told AJ's ten-year-old daughter. She was the spitting image of her mother, Amber. Long blonde hair and blue eyes, full of life and child-like wonder.

"How long are you staying, can you come to the museum with us?" Kim asked in rapid fire hope in her sky-blue eyes.

"Well, Kimmy there's something I need to tell you first sweetie." Tony had said.

Jake and Luke just stood there in identical plaid sleep pants smiling. They called DiNozzo, Uncle Tony as a way of greeting. That had surprised Gibbs. He didn't have to time to ask only wonder, how connected outside of work DiNozzo really was. Along with talking to DiNozzo he also wanted to talk to his son AJ. Those talks would have wait. He needed to get to work. Tony and Gibbs passed like ships in the night, since Tony's little 'sleepover'. When one was coming in the other would leave. It was like Tony was going out of his way to not be in the same room as his former boss as much as possible. Tony sure wasn't making it easy on Gibbs. How was Gibbs supposed to say what he needed to say without being able to get a minute alone with DiNozzo.

It was now Thursday. The team hadn't had a case since last week. It was a rare quiet week for the team. Gibbs was still a mess, and he tried not to show it. Although both Tim, Ziva, and Jaecyon could see that Tony's leaving had adversely affected the silver haired man.

Tony was a damn good agent and he hated to see him go. Gibbs walked into the bullpen that Thursday morning 0930 on the dot, coffee in hand. Gibbs had yet to open the envelope with the letter in it. The key to his third desk drawer sat on top it. The key unlocked the drawer that Gibbs knew held his medals, that he'd been awarded over the years. Tony's desk cleared out. Which meant the medals were in his third desk drawer.

That's when Gibbs knew it was official Tony wasn't coming back. The worst thing he hadn't even left D.C. yet, and it was driving Gibbs up the wall. Tony's behavior toward him at home, Gibbs' actions, he was more irritable than usual. He even snapped at Abby his 'favorite person' his pseudo daughter. The person he'd sided with when his SFA had been hurt as a direct result of Abby last year.

Even with Jaecyon taking Tony's spot as SFA for the time being, it was still difficult. They'd all worked together, before they knew how each other worked. It shouldn't be difficult. Now instead of five people working together it was four. Since when Jaecyon had been on Gibbs team the first time he'd shared responsibilities with Ziva. Tim however was a little miffed and jealous that Jaecyon took the spot as SFA even if it were only temporarily at least that's what Director Vance had said. Gibbs had told Tim rather gruffly that just because Tony was gone didn't mean he would be automatically promoted. Tim was nowhere near Tony's experience nor did Tim have the other mans' intuitive. Jaecyon did that's why he was the teams' SFA for the time being.

Though it was quite boring just sitting around the office. Jaecyon was swamped with Tony's paperwork, plus his own transfer paperwork on the side. Jaecyon was only doing this as a favor to Vance. He too couldn't wait to get out of D.C. to his posting. The sun, the surf, the women. Though Jaecyon wasn't interested in dating he had a girlfriend, Sarah McGee. Jaecyon would be with Gibbs' team for as long as it took Tony to get his act together, and tell his kids that they were moving. As far as Jaecyon knew he hadn't even told Ducky or Jimmy what with everything that had gone on with Gabe at the hospital, and the ensuing 'talking to' by Tony. Speaking of Tony, he was at the hospital where he'd been for the past four days. Barring mandatory hygiene calls by Ducky, and AJ.

Tony was sat on one of couches in the family lounge on the surgical and medical recovery floor. Mia had spent the morning with Gabriel in his room. Then Jimmy had taken her back to Gibbs' place, around lunchtime so that AJ could take her and his kids out for the day.

Tony had his head in between his knees. Breathing deeply. He'd royally screwed up. This was the first time he'd had a moment alone since the accident Monday night. He knew he shouldn't have left the kids with Mrs. Ramirez.

The seat on next to him on the couch was suddenly occupied. "Oh, my dear boy. I'm sure everything will be alright young Gabriel is doing splendidly is he not?" Ducky asked.

Tony looked up at Ducky. He is what Tony imagined a grandfather being like. He once thought Gibbs was the perfect image of a father. But he was wrong. I mean nobody is perfect. But nobody couldn't honestly in good conscious do what Gibbs did to Tony last year.

"They expect he'll pull through just fine he's recovering nicely, doc Burd says he can go home tomorrow. I got promoted Ducky." He said quickly quietly almost in a whisper. "I don't know if you or Jimmy read my letters yet, but I did. I was going to tell Mia and Gabriel after I came home on Monday, but now, now I don't think it's such a good idea. Maybe they're all right, maybe Gibbs is right, maybe I'm not ready to lead my own team." Tony was spinning into a self-depreciating spiral. Ducky had seen it before.

"Anthony" Ducky said quite seriously. Tony didn't even flinch at his name. There were only two people who called him by his first name, Ducky and Hetty. "If anyone deserves a promotion and the opportunity to lead their own team it is you. You may not have been with us long, but its long enough to where the Director believes you deserve this chance. I do as well, as does Mr. Palmer." As if he knew he was being talked about Jimmy walked into the family lounge and sat on the left side of Tony.

"It's true Tony, I know it may not mean much coming from an autopsy gremlin like me, you should be proud of yourself, Gibbs' team has the highest solve rate because of you, before you came along, it was half of what it is now." Jimmy said a small smile on his face.

"Thanks Jimmy, that…that means a lot." Tony said. Before either of them could say anything else Tony's phone he thought it might be AJ, but it wasn't it was the director. "Yes, I'm doing good, yes sir so is Gabriel he should be out of the hospital tomorrow afternoon, yes sir I understand I'll tell them tomorrow and then start the moving process."

"That was Director Vance I presume." Ducky asked.

"Yeah he's moving up my time table. I've got to tell the kids, I got promoted and we're moving. Then to actually start the moving process, but on top of that I have to call Jay and tell him, that I won't be there for the whole vacation and that Maria's going to have five kids at her house instead of three."

"I'm sure they'll understand Anthony."

"Oh, yeah Duck have you met my brother. He's worse than AJ at times."

"Ah siblings." Ducky said reminiscing.

"Yeah, sibling younger brother who's a pain in my ass at times. I don't know how Trent does it with two of them." Tony was glad he had Jimmy and Ducky by his side through all this and AJ too, he was a real friend looking after his daughter and taking her places. Along with managing his own kids and Gibbs. 'Yeesh, I don't know what I'd do if I was born into that family.' Tony thought to himself as he dropped off to sleep that night on the reclining sofa couch in Gabe's hospital room.

Friday morning came all to quickly for Tony, but this was a happy time. Tony was happier than he had been in the past few days. Gabe was coming home today. Home to their house not Gibbs'. Tony didn't know what he was thinking back then, he could have told AJ to just bunk at his place, that way Mia wouldn't have had to pack a bag and stuff. Though admittedly Tony wasn't thinking all that straight four days ago.

Tony was excited and nervous at the same time. Those same nerves he had that Monday morning about telling his kids they'd be moving came back full force. Gabe was ambulatory with no restrictions, meaning he could get up and walk around and leave his hospital room. It was just like he was at home, he was able to play video games and play cards with some of the other kids that were in the game room with him. He was only ten, but there were times where he acted much older. He wanted to be like his older cousins, Logan and Connor, who were in high school.

Gabe had spent the morning in the game room surrounded by older teenage patients, apparently, this little ten-year-old kid was a boss at the video games. Tony felt almost bad pulling him away from the games and his new friends, that he knew he'd most likely never see again. Age was but a number in a hospital, it put every an almost equal play field. Surely none of these older kids would ever dream of hanging out and playing video games with a soon to be fourth grader.

"Dad why'd you pull me I was totally winning and kicking so serious ass." Gabe said as they walked back to his room IV pole trailing behind him. Therein lies the reason Tony didn't want him hanging around older kids just yet. Cousins were a different thing they were family, but strangers kids in a hospital. Totally different story.

Tony ignored the language for now, both of his kids had heard their fair share of swearing over the years. Seeing as who their uncles and father were it was bound to happen sooner or later. "I pulled you out because you're going home today Gabe, and I've got something I want to tell you and Mia first, before the doctor comes."

Gabe looked slightly worried at that statement. "It's not bad, is it?" Gabe questioned as they rounded the corner to where Gabe's room was.

"No, not bad all" Tony said. 'At least I hope it won't be bad.' Tony thought to himself. He'd already run a million and one scenarios in his head of how this could go. With his luck, it would not go the way he wanted.

"There you two are what took you so long, I've been waiting forever." Mia complained loudly, sitting up in the recliner to look at her father younger brother.

"I had pull Mr. Mario Andretti here out of the game room." Tony said smiling down at his son.

Tony helped Gabe onto his bed. He sat up close legged Indian style on the bed. Tony took the sofa. "So, what's up dad what'd you have to tell us?" Mia asked.

"Yeah dad tell us, what happened." Gabe wanted to know he hated not knowing things.

"I got promoted, and with that promotion comes a move, to Hawaii." Tony said simply but rushed the last half. He didn't need to tell them he put in for a transfer and they'd be leaving whether or not Vance gave him a promotion or not. His and Gibbs' problems were between himself and his former boss he didn't need to involve his kids in that mess.

"Cool." Gabe exclaimed at the same time Mia said "No." Ah there is was scenario number three. He knew Mia would probably react like this. At least she didn't run out of the room. Though being in a hospital she was pretty confined to where she could run too. Plus, it would cause a huge problem if she did. They'd have to lock down the whole hospital.

"Now Mia, I know what you're thinking, you don't want to leave your mother, and I understand that I really do, I don't either, but this is an opportunity for me, that I can't pass up. It means more money, I can buy you nicer things. You'll be closer to your cousins, and you'll be on the same school schedule as them."

"It's only a four hour and fifty-five-minute flight from here to California dad, it's only five minutes more from Hawaii to California with the three-hour time difference." Mia explained hotly.

'Oh, someone obviously got an A in geography.' Tony thought. "Mia sweetie we all miss your mom, none more than me." Tony started before Mia interrupted him.

"Then why leave why don't you turn down the promotion like you did before and just move to a different unit or division or whatever here in D.C." Mia was pleading now. "Please daddy."

"I'm sorry Mia, I don't know how I can explain it to you in a way you'll understand. But I can't turn this down, I've already accepted, I was going to tell you guys on Monday, but…" Tony trailed off.

He was in no way making this Gabe's fault. It was Tony's fault entirely, if hadn't left them they wouldn't be in this scenario right now. Or well at least not in the location that they were. He doesn't doubt for a second, that he wouldn't be having this conversation at all. Not with his kids and their attitudes. Mia's reaction was totally understandable.

"This is final, we're moving end of discussion." Tony stated firmly. "You'll makes tons of new friends trust me." Tony had no doubt that that was true, but he also knew that Mia didn't care much about that right now. "And every holiday and special occasion we'll come back visit your mom okay."

Mia grumbled to herself still clearly upset. "I'm sorry what was that my little mumbler." Tony said trying to tickle his daughter and make her laugh.

"You promise." She asked more clearly.

"Scout's honor".

"You were never a scout dad." Gabe said.

"Alright you caught me SEAL honor then." Tony acquiesced. Mia smiled lightly now. Gabe smiled too. 'Maybe this whole thing won't be so bad after all.' Tony thought to himself.

Twenty minutes later Dr. Burd came into Gabe's room and talked to Tony. It looked like he was ready to be discharged. Dr. Burd just gave Tony the care instructions for Gabe's burns, Tony signed some papers, and the DiNozzo family were on their way. Tony had already called Jimmy to collect all of their things from Gibbs' house and bring them back over to the family home.

"So, you excited to be going home bud?" Tony asked conversationally on the car ride home.

"Yes, my own bed, my things, my own food, my room."

"Yeah, that's great, but all that's going to change in a few days right dad." Mia said.

"Mia Isabelle DiNozzo, you watch your tone young lady." Tony warned as he eyed his daughter in the rearview mirror.

"Yeah, whatever." Mia grumbled under her breath. 'I don't know how you do it you little bro.' Tony thought to himself. His brother had a preteen daughter himself, Sophia. And two teenage boys. Logan the oldest would be a junior this coming school year and Connor the younger brother would be just starting high school as a freshman.

Gabe was too busy trying to play his PSP one handed to even notice the interaction between his dad and sister. A short while later Tony was pulling the car into the driveway of their home. He noticed AJ's rental car and smiled.

Gabe got out of the car and noticed the rental car. "Dad whose car is that?"

"You'll see." Tony smiled inwardly to himself. He and the kids walked up to the front door, unlocking it and he walked inside.

"Surprise." A group of people chorused. AJ came up to Gabe and clapped him lightly on the back.

"Good to see you're alright little man you had us all worried." AJ told Gabe. Mia pushed passed her brother and ran up the stairs to her room.

"Hey watch it Mia." Gabe yelled back at his sister's already retreating form.

"Let me guess you told her you were moving." AJ guessed.

"Yep, didn't take it so well, she doesn't want to leave her mom."

"Ah, I see I'd say I totally understand, but I'm afraid I don't sorry pal." AJ told Tony as the small welcome home Gabe party headed further into the house.

"It's alright she just needs time to process is all." Tony replied heading toward the fridge for a beer. He pulled out three and handed one to AJ. AJ nodded his thanks. Tony brought the other one over to Jimmy, who was seated on the couch talking to Ducky. The kids were all in the game room hanging out with Gabe.

"Congrats on the promotion, man Supervisory Special Agent that's big, and Hawaii, man I'm so jealous, you know I've never been stationed there."

Tony almost did a spit take. "What you've never been stationed in Hawaii."

"Nope, neither has Jason. We've been all over the east coast and our most recent base being Camp Pendleton. I mean it's great and all, but it's no Hawaii."

"I'm sure Mia will warm up to the idea of the move in no time, kids are quite resilient Anthony." Ducky chimed in.

"Have you met my daughter doc." Tony chuckled lightly. "Vance gave me three days to get everything done after Gabe got out of the hospital. That's Monday, I have to be gone by Monday. Packed up and car shipped out and everything."

"Breena and I can help you with that Tony if you need."

"Thanks Jimmy I appreciate it."

"No sweat Tony, it's what I'm here for." Jimmy replied as he took a swig of his beer.

A few hours later AJ and his brood were finally getting ready to leave. Ducky and Jimmy had left a few hours ago. "Come on recruits hut two three four move it on the double." AJ ordered playfully.

It seemed to Tony that he wasn't the only one that didn't want to see Gibbs anytime soon. Sometimes he felt bad for his friend having Leroy Jethro Gibbs as father. He couldn't imagine it. It seemed AJ was reluctant to go back to his fathers' place.

"Dad we're not your recruits'" Lucas reminded his dad just as playfully.

"Oh no, you're not I thought you were my little Marines." Tony watched his friend and his interaction with his kids. He smiled at that. "Hey Tony, thanks for inviting us. The kids had a blast." AJ told Tony as the three Gibbs' got ready to leave.

Tony leaned on the stairs that led up to the bedrooms. "You know AJ you guys don't have to go. We've got the room."

"Yeah dad, please can we stay over." Lucas asked. "I wanted to hang out with Gabe some more."

"No, you guys come on Gabe just out of the hospital today. I'm sure he just wants a few days to himself."

"But dad." Lucas started.

"Lucas Jackson." AJ warned. Lucas shut up really quick. He knew his dad only used their middle names when he was being serious.

"Okay, fine."

"It won't be that bad. You like hanging out with Grandpa and so does Kimmy." AJ reasoned. "Now let's go and leave Tony in peace." AJ gave his friend a look that said 'you know what you have to do to fix this.'

Tony shot him back a look that said 'I know, but I'm really not good at this.'

AJ and his three kids walked out of the DiNozzo household and got in their rental car and drove back to casa de Gibbs.

Tony sighed heavily and turned to his son. "Go and get ready for bed okay it's late. I'll be in twenty to change your bandages." Gabe nodded at his words and headed up the stairs to his room.

"I really could use your help this time Izzy." Tony said aloud to the empty entry way of his house. He'd leave the kitchen clean-up for later. He had more pressing matters to attend to.

Tony had stopped by his room to quickly change into an old pair of Navy sweats and a Navy SEAL t-shirt. He knocked on his daughter's door. "Go away." Mia yelled through the wooden door.

"Mia, you know I'm not going to do that we need to talk. Please open the door." Tony asked. There was movement within the room and the sound of a lock disengaging. Mia opened the door just wide enough for her dad to step through.

"I really don't want to move, I like it here and I like my friends. I don't want to finish my middle school years in a completely new school, or have to make new friends." Mia explained softly to her father.

Tony could see where his daughter was coming from at least a little bit. Even though Tony himself had been disowned a twelve years old and shipped off to boarding school along with his little brother Jason. He could understand losing the friends' part.

"I know you don't Mia. But this is something that's been in the works for a while and I'm not leaving you here."

"I could stay with Jimmy and Breena they don't have a kid yet. It could be practice for when they do have a kid eventually." Tony had to give it his daughter she was a smart one. She got her smarts' from her mother for sure. Got his looks though. The same emerald green eyes started back at him.

"Mia I'm not dumping you for an entire school on Mr. Palmer." 'Whoa that sounds weird to say Tony thought. He wanted to get through to Mia make her understand somehow. He was serious about this and that yes it was happening. Whether she liked it or not.

"Daaaaad." Mia whined. "You wouldn't be dumping me you'd be helping a friend out." Mia tried to reason with her father.

"Sweetie, I know why you don't want to move, I know more about your mother more than anything you don't want things to change. They are and you'll just have to accept them. I know it's hard now, but I'm here for you. You and your brother both you have to know that. I'm doing this for you."

"It doesn't feel like it." Mia sniffled. Tony got up from the desk chair he was sitting on backwards and walked over to his daughter. He gently wiped the tears out of her eyes.

"Oh, honey I know that, and there are things in life that parents do that their children will never fully understand, and this is one of those things."

"There are more things." Mia asked incredulously.

"Yes, to this day I still don't know why your Grandpa did some of things he did to your Uncle and I."

"I'm sorry I was such a brat and had attitude on Monday. I umm." Mia said out of the blue. This was really embarrassing for Mia to say and she really wished her mom were here and that her Aunt wasn't so far away.

"What what is it?" Tony asked.

"I got my period Dad." Mia mumbled. Tony heard though and it was probably the moment in all father's lives that they dread. This moment and the moment a fathers' daughter starts dating or gets pregnant and gets married. It was up there anyway at least.

Tony's face made an 'oh' expression. He understood now. The behavior, the moodiness, the attitude. All of it. He'd been around enough women to know. He just didn't think it'd be this soon with Mia. Though from what he'd heard from his sister in law it can be as early as nine years old. Girls mature faster than boys and all that. Hit puberty sooner.

"Oh-okay." Tony said trying not to sound too awkward. "Is there anything I can get you? Do you need anything um pads, tampons?" he questioned his daughter. He knew stuff because of Izzy and Maria. And Abby and Ziva. Oh, god that brings back memories. That he did not want to envision right the former Israeli Mossad officer on her 'time of the month' pure hell, for the men of Gibbs' Team. Plus, a frazzled, spazzy, eccentric, forensic scientist as well too. Forget about it. How those two managed to 'sync' up he'd never know. And didn't ever want to know.

"No, dad. I'm okay thanks. I told Hannah's mom when it happened she was a counselor there at the camp, and she got me all the stuff I need. A three months' supply." Mia informed her dad.

Tony looked visibly relieved, because while he may have known what to get Izzy on her 'time of the month' he had no clue what to get his preteen daughter. The only conciliation was that he wouldn't have to go this part of child rearing alone necessarily. AJ had a daughter, Kim she was only ten though. Jason had gotten lucky and had all boys. Logan the eldest, Connor the middle child and Anthony Dominic DiNozzo the third, the youngest. The baby of the family. Why Jason named his third son after him Tony would never know. He was twelve like Mia and a terror in his own right.

"Well okay, then if you're sure, I can get you anything you want remember, just ask okay honey." Tony felt relieved now that he knew what the problem was. "I love my angel you know that right." He kissed the top of his daughter's head.

Mia nodded. "I do dad, love you too. Goodnight."

"Night princess." Tony called from the doorway and headed over to Gabe's room. Tony found Gabe already asleep dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a red muscle tee. His clothes strewn about the room just like any normal ten-year-old boy. Tony just shook his head and somehow managed to change his sons' bandages without waking him up. Score one for awesome super SEAL dad. Tony thought to himself.

This whole move and everything, would be good for his kids. They'd see it eventually. They just didn't know what new and exciting adventures awaited them, that was all. They weren't the only ones who would be enraptured in new and exciting adventures. Hawaii was a new beginning for Tony and his kids.

* * *

Well that's a wrap for chapter three again sorry it took so long been a bit busy. As always hit the that review button down below and tell me what you think.


	5. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters all belong to the creator of the show. I just own the idea and the plot for this story. As well as my OCs AJ Gibbs, his ex-wife Amber and his kids, as well as Jason DiNozzo, his wife Maria and their kids. They are mine as well as Mia and Gabriel DiNozzo.

Special Shout Out to _**Buckeye Am I**_ for being my thirtieth follower. I'd wanted to get to 30 followers before the end of July and I reached that goal, because of you. I love all my followers and those who favorite this story. You make my world go round, and are why I continue to write.

A/N: I know some of you were expecting Jason in this chapter (Tony's younger brother), but this chapter was getting too long already with all the scenes I wanted to incorporate. So he will appear in the next chapter. Also after this chapter I'll be adding characters from Hawaii Five-0 and they will make regular appearances. Just letting you know I will be switching this from an NCIS Fanfic to an NCIS/Hawaii Five-0 Crossover Fic.

A/N: I still looking for that one Male OC, **the Medic OC,** the Medic OC must have a military background (obviously) in the Navy as a Corpsman, preferably Green side meaning he goes down range with the Marines on the ground. Also, looking **for Tony's Love Interest** (can be Male or Female), doesn't have to be a sexual attraction either could just be that they like each other. Could be a liaison from Honolulu PD maybe, maybe another single dad, he meets at a support group or something. Really need both those OC's to complete the roster for Tony's Unit.

 **WARNING: This chapter contains discipline spanking of an adult. Just thought I'd warn you all. If you don't like that you can skip over it. Where _ starts and Ends _**

Thank you all, that is all onward to Chapter 4.

* * *

Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii

Chapter 4

Ah Sunday a day of rest and relaxation or that's what it's supposed to be. But not in the DiNozzo household. Boxes stacked upon boxes stacked upon more boxes. The house looked barren and more like a box or shipping warehouse then a home. The movers weren't coming until tomorrow. Both Gabe and Mia were excited, and couldn't wait to leave D.C. now. Not because of the prospect of living in Hawaii, no they'd finally get to see their cousins, Logan, Connor and TJ it'd been a while since they'd last seen them.

Plus, the Gibbs' children were going to be there as well. It was like a little Gibbs DiNozzo family reunion, with a little McGee thrown in. Trenton Curtis 'TC' McGee was just as much family when it came to the brothers' in arms family. Maria DiNozzo affectionately called the four men, the Fearsome Foursome. All four being in the Special Operations community within their respective branches. Tony and Trent, Navy SEALs and AJ and Jason in MARSOC respectively.

There being on Camp Pendleton, the Marine Corps base where both AJ Gibbs and Jason DiNozzo were stationed. It would be three full weeks of sun surf and relaxation for the kids before the started school in August. It would also give Tony a chance to get everything in order and set up without his kids' being underfoot, twenty-four seven. Don't get him wrong Tony loved his kids to death, it's just sometimes he needed time to himself. Being at work wasn't cutting it. He needed a true escape. That's why Tony was looking forward to Trent coming up from Coronado so the four men could hang out, while Maria took on the eight kids. Four of whom were teenage boys.

She wouldn't be totally left alone with them every day. It was just one day, the last day before the big move from California to Hawaii. Tony had plans with his brother, AJ and Trent to just hang out and chill. No kids no wives or girlfriends. Just four guys, a lot beer and no worries. It would probably be the last time Tony got to see the other three men before he moved 5,000 miles away to the island of Oahu. The island of paradise.

The kids' rooms were all ready and packed up and they each had a duffel bag with their clothes for the trip and a backpack for personal necessities. It was all sitting by the front door waiting to go. The only room in the house that hadn't been touched yet, was the master bedroom. Tony had been dreading this day for weeks. He never thought in a million years he'd have to be making a move like this without Izzy. Sure, she'd done moves with the kids without him, and they were a lot younger too. That was totally different. Tony was alive, just far away at the time. Izzy was six foot under in a nice mahogany coffin, at Arlington National Cemetery. She was his spouse, so she was allowed to be buried there. Tony himself even had his own space in Arlington for the when that time came.

Tony was up in his room putting things into boxes. It was mostly clothes, his large DVD collection of old movies, and a ton of nick nacks from his travels. He never really how much stuff he'd accumulated over the years until he had to pack it all up.

"Dad." Gabe yelled from downstairs. "Jimmy's here."

Tony poked his head out from his room. "Thanks bud send him up. No playing football in the living room." He reminded. "I don't want you breaking anything." He said to himself.

"Afternoon Tony, how're things going?" Jimmy asked.

"As well as can be expected. I don't think it's really hit them yet that they're going to be leaving and not coming back to D.C. until Christmas. That they won't be living here anymore. They've lived here for four years."

"Kids are resilient they'll bounce back quick and make new friends in Hawaii, and before they know they'll be just fine." Jimmy told Tony as he put about ten DVD's into an already overflowing box.

"Where's Breena?" Tony asked.

"Oh, she's just preparing the house for little Tori." Jimmy said slyly smiling like a loon.

"Tori who's Tori. Did you, oh my god Jimmy congrats man when did the adoption go through?"

"Thursday."

"I wish I'd be here to see her. I'm sure she'll love you guys you'll make a great dad Jimmy."

"Thank-you Tony."

"No problem, it is true after all."

Tony and the kids would be staying in a nearby hotel for the night and they'd check out early afternoon Monday. Seeing as all their stuff was packed up in boxes. Then they'd catch their commercial flight flying into LAX, where Jason would pick them up. Tony really didn't want to fly commercial, AJ had joked with him saying that he didn't like flying with the plebs, or the civvie folk. As the group of four military men called the non-military people, in a joking manner. Tony had to say the worst of the worst on a commercial flight were the little kids who'd kick the back of your seat constantly. Or the screaming kid who wouldn't shut up. Or worse the chatty Cathy, who talked nonstop the whole flight. It was only one flight from Washington to Los Angeles, he could tough it out. Then the flight from Los Angeles to Hawaii he'd make a military hop on a C-130, with his kids. He was in category six for the Space A flights, being retired and all.

Space A flights or military hops he could handle no problem. He was around other military personnel and their families. Or DoD contractors and even a few Naval Academy midshipmen. Anyway, the flight would be a breeze. Would be something easy once he was actually in LA. Tony needed easy and convenient right now.

Sunday night, after Jimmy had helped him pack up the master bedroom and get ready for the movers he offered to cook for him. Tony and the kids went over to the Palmers' house and Tony made his famous spaghetti Bolognese, it was kids' favorite meal. And for dessert, apple crumble, another one of the kids' favorites. He trying to make up little by little for how he sprung the move on the kids. And the added bonus of the family vacation seemed to cushion the blow, of the move a bit.

After dinner and dessert Tony, Mia, and Gabe headed back to their hotel for the night. He got a room with two beds and a roll away. Tony of course slept on the roll away and gave both of his kids the beds. It was only for one night anyway and he'd slept in far worse conditions when he was with his team in the SEALs. A crappy roll away bed wasn't going to hurt him.

"Night Gabe, Night Mia, I love you both." Tony told his kids.

"Mmm love you too." Gabe replied sleepily.

"Love you, daddy." Mia said.

"Love you too sweetie." Tony told her, and drifted off to sleep thinking of what tomorrow would bring.

Monday morning dawned bright and early for the DiNozzo's they didn't have to be out of the room until noon. It was now only 0400 and his kids were still dead to the world. Tony however managed to drag himself up off his bed for his morning run. He quickly and quietly got dressed to go on his run. He left a note on the desk in the room for Gabe and Mia. He'd only be gone two hours. He'd be back in time, for breakfast that started at six the kids should be up by then.

Tony was about a mile into his three-mile run, when he heard the familiar footfalls of Jaecyon. 'Wonder what he's doing all the way over here' Tony thought to himself. He slowed down some so Jaecyon could match his pace.

"Hey Jaecyon didn't expect to see you here. You stalking me now man." Tony asked.

"Nah brah, Sarah just needed to have a little chat with Tim, apparently, he came over in the middle of the night, and didn't know I was there. He wanted to talk to her." 'More like complain about me' Tony thought.

"At 0200 really?" Tony asked his friend incredulously.

"Yeah, I guess so, I mean I don't know what she can do, this is all on McGee, he needs to fix his own shit with you." Jaecyon said honestly.

"He doesn't even really know how hard my job as SFA was. The requirements or the workload." Tony commented. Changing the subject Tony said, "Hey enough about McDoubtful, I hear your transfer to Team Gibbs is only temporary, where you going to next?"

Jaecyon couldn't completely lie to his friend. He was ordered by Vance after all and had specific instructions on what he could and couldn't tell Tony. Don't ask him why he wasn't the one getting paid the big bucks. "I'm transferring to Hawaii." Jaecyon said simply.

"Whoa small world then. Maybe we'll see each other around the office then. Catch a few waves together, after work."

"Yeah, that sounds great, looking forward to it. Hey Tony." Jaecyon said as they stopped at a corner. Tony stopped as well. Tony looked into Jaecyon's light brown eyes intently as if searching for something.

"Yeah Jaecyon what is it?"

"You know I'll always have your six no matter what right."

"Of course, I do, and same goes for me. Even though we had a bit of rough start at the beginning, I know I can count on you, unlike some people."

The two friends finished their run in a comfortable silence the only noise you heard were their feet slapping on the pavement. Before Jaecyon left to get back in his car and go to Sarah's Tony asked if Jaecyon wouldn't mind driving them to the airport. Seeing as Tony had to take his car to the dock so it could be loaded on the ferry. His car would be in Hawaii weeks' before he even got there, but that's how it had been set up. Jaecyon had of course agreed easily. He was taking the day off anyway, leaving Gibbs and co. with a TAD. Which of course Gibbs wasn't happy about when Jaecyon called and told him that Friday night.

The real reason, Jaecyon had the day off was because he too had to get ready to make the move to the Island. Sarah knew all of this of course, and was doing a great job of keeping a lid on things around her big brother Tim. Jaecyon wasn't officially leaving D.C. for another week. After that he'd have about four weeks to get settled on the island itself.

He wasn't going to start working until August, because that's when Tony's vacation days were up. Tony had been on assignment leave since last Monday. Meaning he had a certain amount of time to get everything in order that he needed to before leaving D.C. As of Monday, last week he no longer worked under Leroy Jethro Gibbs. He finished up everything official to do with the D.C. NCIS office, weeks ago, and now he was just dealing with the personal stuff. He'd talked to everyone he wanted to talk to. So now it was just a waiting game. It was still early in morning only 0800, and their fight wasn't until 1600 and Tony had to get the car to the dock by 1300. So, he had some time to kill.

Tony wasn't the only one with time to kill. AJ knew his dad didn't have to be in the office for another hour and half. AJ's kids were all upstairs in their rooms, packing for the flight home. AJ had been watching the news, on TV instead of reading the newspaper. He knew his dad was downstairs in the basement probably working on a new boat of his. He still had no idea how he got the boat out of the basement, it was a true mystery.

AJ got up out of the recliner and made his way down the basement stairs, and he did indeed find his dad down there. He didn't seem all that focused on what he was doing. 'Serves you right dad, you screwed up big time.' AJ thought to himself. He watched his dad for a minute more before he made his presence known.

"Hey Dad you got a minute I need to talk to you." AJ asked an edge to his tone.

Gibbs looked up from where he was sanding his boat. A set of older icy blue eyes stared back at into a younger pair. Gibbs looked at his watch he had time. He gestured for his son to come down and sit. AJ didn't sit, he wanted to stand. AJ knew his father well, and knew he wouldn't make the first move. He never did.

"I want to talk about Tony, and your team and how they treated Tony like shit, he thought you were his family and how you treated him, that's not the man I know. The man I grew up admiring wanting to be like." AJ stated hotly. "Now I'm thinking I don't want to be anything like you if that's how you treat so called family."

Gibbs actually turned to face his son. "That's uncalled-for son, you don't know half the stuff that went on at the Yard."

"Oh, I don't do I, you leave for four months after you lose your memory, Tony becomes temporary leader of your team, you come back and basically shit all over him, disregard all the hard work he's done, completely ignore how McGee and David treated him, disrespected him. Among other things, am I about right, it's feels I'm about right."

"I know I'm wrong okay dammit AJ, you're the one who sprung him on me in my own home. You didn't call or tell me at all, I see him that morning sitting at the table like he's right at home. That is not how we do things."

AJ threw up his hands. "Oh, really dad, that's a good one coming from the functional mute how do we do things then huh. Not talking for years and then I show up and you try and act like everything is alright, like everything is like it was before, I left. Well it's not dad. I'm not the same young man anymore, I'm grown ass man, with my own damn issues and don't need you piling on"

"DiNozzo isn't your problem, son."

"My problem." AJ couldn't believe what was coming out his fathers' mouth. Then again maybe he could. Second 'b' in the name Gibbs stood for bastard after all. At least when it concerned his father. "No, dad he's not my problem, he's my friend, one of best I have aside from my 'brothers' in the Corps. Who I know will do anything for me no matter what, when or how I ask, them. Can't say the same about you though, now can I dad? You say your team's like family, but family don't do what you did."

Gibbs was already angry at his former SFA for leaving, now his son was acting up. This is just what he needed, before he had to go into work. Not how he wanted to start his Monday.

"You're really toeing the line now, boy." Gibbs growled lowly at his adult son. AJ didn't back down though.

"Oh, what you going to do dad, spank me, I'm not some stupid teenager who got caught with a case of beer."

"No, but you're still my son, and under my roof, you'll follow my rules."

"No, I'm not a child" AJ yelled daring his father to challenge him.

"Oh, you think just because you're an adult now, you can do whatever the hell you want." Gibbs' voice was rising ever higher.

"I should think so, I'm my own person dad, you don't own me like you think you own Tony. Newsflash Pops we're not pieces of property or toys that you can use whenever you want and then discard when you don't want us anymore, we're people, human beings with feelings. But, I guess the great Leroy Jethro Gibbs can't understand that."

Gibbs face had turned red in anger and the vain in his forehead was pulsing like it always did when he got really pissed. Gibbs motioned for his son to come towards him. He didn't. "Andrew Jethro Gibbs, don't make me count to three" Gibbs warned his son.

AJ still stood stock still and didn't move a muscle. This wasn't the first time he was spanked as an adult, but he was going to stand his ground. He believed in what he said, and it was true his dad had been treating Tony like shit. It wasn't acceptable, you don't do that to someone who was supposed to be under your command. That's not how a leader acted. Not how a father acted. AJ knew Tony thought of Gibbs as a father at some point even despite their differences. He was better than Anthony Senior for sure.

"One." Gibbs started. AJ shifted a bit uncomfortably, but still didn't move any further. 'He really wasn't going to do this was he.' AJ asked himself. I mean he was in no way scared of his father, he just hated getting his butt whooped, for any reason. Especially for reasons where he knew he was right. And his father was wrong. 'At least he admitted it this time.' AJ thought.

"Two.' Gibbs eyed his son carefully. Still no movement. "This is your last chance son." AJ fixed his father with his own glare, Gibbs didn't back down. Gibbs sighed. "Three. Now come over here now." Gibbs ordered his son.

AJ moved toward a corner of the basement with 'the chair' in it. The spanking chair. It was old and wooden, and had seen better days. That's where spankings occurred in the basement. If it was anywhere else in the house it could in the recliner, over the arm of the couch, on the bed. AJ honestly preferred any other position, but this damn chair.

It made him feel like he was a teenager again who'd snuck out to Donnie Master's party, and got shit faced, then drove home drunk. Man, his dad had been so pissed after that night. Not only did he have a curfew of 2100, but he couldn't communicate with his friends for a whole month. That had sucked.

* * *

This now though, what Gibbs was doing was for his son's own good. He'd crossed the line and somewhere AJ knew that. He deserved this. "Jeans and boxers down." Gibbs ordered sternly.

"Da-dad no please." AJ asked. He hated getting spanked bare assed.

Gibbs moved around his son and stood behind him. "Pants down now." AJ slowly undid his belt on his jeans and let his dark wash jeans pool around his ankles. Gibbs pulled them all the way off and tossed them aside. They'd only get in the way. AJ looked back at his dad, his steely blue eyes showed no mercy. "Boxers too." AJ shucked his boxers down halfway to where his ass was fully exposed.

Gibbs had come and sat down on the chair. AJ bent over his dad's lap, Gibbs locked his son's legs in between his own so he couldn't move. "Now why am I spanking you Andrew?" Gibbs questioned firmly.

'Because you're secretly a sadist that's why' AJ thought bitterly. His silence and not answering right away earned him a swift swat on his tender sit spots. "Oww, hey okay okay."

"Want to try again?" Gibbs raised an eyebrow at his son. "Now why am I spanking you Andrew?"

"Because, I was out of line, and I yelled at you. I wasn't showing you respect."

"And." Gibbs asked wanting him to continue.

"And I'm not too old for this." AJ said sullenly.

"Glad you remember that." Gibbs landed the first smack on the right butt cheek. "You're not to talk to me like that. SMACK. SMACK. I'm still your father. SMACK SMACK. You will show me respect SMACK SMACK SMACK. I'm only doing this because I care and you need a little reminder of how to behave, here."

AJ was sniffling not blubbering like a baby yet. But goddamn it still hurt like a sonofabitch. He couldn't remember the last time he got spanked as an adult. Gibbs peppered his son's ass equally in all the right spots. Making sure he'd feel it for a couple of hours.

"Dad, stop please." AJ cried snot running down his nose. His dad just kept laying them on him. Smack after smack.

Right on the cheeks and the last few on his sit spots and thighs to drive the point home. AJ was a grown man, forty-three years old and he was crying over getting a spanking. Gibbs released his son's legs and let him stand up and pull his boxers back up slowly.

* * *

AJ looked into his dad's eyes, he wasn't pissed anymore. "You know son I only do that because I love you right."

AJ wiped the last of the remaining tears from his eyes and moved to hug his dad. No words needed to be exchanged after that. Gibbs knew what his son was saying without saying it. "Have you learned your lesson son." Gibbs asked.

"Yes, dad."

Good." Gibbs replied. He really hated spanking his son, but it was effective. "You know I was listening to you, I am going to fix things with DiN- Tony."

"That's good you're going to fix with Tony, you really need to. He looked up to you at one point." AJ informed his father as he slowly and gingerly pulled his jeans up over his sore ass. 'Man, I forgot how much this hurts.' AJ thought to himself.

"You better go on up first. Don't want the kids suspecting anything." Gibbs told his son.

"Oh, what dad that you tanned my hide good, right." AJ said cheekily. Gibbs gave his son a look.

"Watch it boy."

"Alright alright I'm going." AJ walked up the steps and through the basement door. He could hear his kids talking in the kitchen. "Are you guys all packed up and ready to go?" AJ asked.

"Yep, dad, are you?" Lucas asked.

"Grandpa spanked your ass, didn't he?" Jake asked boldly.

"Watch your mouth young man or I'll be tanning your behind too." AJ warned his oldest son. Jake covered his butt with his hands.

"No thank you, sorry dad." Jake replied quickly.

"Good, now I'm gonna ask again are you all packed?" He got three nods. "Good." AJ turned to his youngest Kimberly. She looked upset. AJ didn't like seeing his daughter upset. "What's wrong Kimmy bear?" AJ knelt down to her level despite the pain in his ass.

"Ar-are you and Grandpa getting a divorce like you and Mommy did?" she asked eyes rimmed with unshed tears.

"Oh, no sweetie I can't do that with Grandpa." He assured his daughter. 'No matter how much I wish I could sometimes.' AJ thought.

"Really, you promise you'll always be with him, be family, and love us?"

"Yes, Grandpa and I will always be family, no matter what happens, no matter our own issues, we'll always love you kids." AJ said hugging his daughter.

And Luke and Jake joined in on the family hug. Gibbs was watching from around the corner of the kitchen, and heard what his son said. It made his heart do weird little flips on the inside.

"Good because, I like visiting Grandpa." Kim said cheerily. Gibbs walked into the kitchen now fully showing himself. "Grandpa." Kim yelled running over to the older Gibbs and hugging him. "I'm going to miss you."

"I'm going to miss you too Monkey, maybe I'll come visit one day." Gibbs promised his granddaughter.

Gibbs looked at his son and clapped him on the back. "It was good seeing you son. It's too bad about Amber though, she'd have loved me"

'Oh, you're unbelievable.' AJ wanted to scream and shout and maybe even hit his dad it's not like he hadn't done it before. All the anger he'd had before the spanking came back to the surface with a vengeance. He'd just been spanked and his dad wanted to act like everything was normal. That he didn't just spank his adult son.

"Oh, I'm sure she would've dad." AJ replied knowing that that was as close to a 'I'm sorry' he'd get from his dad. "Come on you three go run upstairs and grab your bags we have a plane to catch."

Jaecyon and Sarah had dropped Tony and the kids off at Dulles International Airport. Sarah had decided to tag along to give Tim time to himself and get his mind straight.

"Have a good trip man, don't have too much fun without me." Jaecyon joked grabbing Tony in a manly bro hug.

"Have a safe flight Tony. Write us when you can, send a postcard or two." Sarah told the older man.

"Will do Sarah. See you later Jaecyon, thanks again for driving us."

IT was no big deal man. Now go before you miss your flight." Jaecyon and Sarah waved to the DiNozzo as they passed through the busy doors of the airport. Sarah got in the driver's seat this time and drove both herself and Jaecyon back to her place.

Tony was surly regretting not talking to Abby properly. Honestly to him he couldn't imagine what good it would've done, she wasn't thinking rationally. Tony Gabe and Mia stood at the check in desk to check their bags. Tony was only checking his bag because he was carrying his sidearm and that was the only way he could travel with it. As per TSA guidelines, in checked baggage only. Now if he was on assignment or needed it right after he deplaned that was a different story, but he didn't so, in his bag it went.

It wasn't the checked baggage that was giving Tony a headache it was woman. "I'm sorry sir you're on the no-fly list." Out of nowhere airport security approached him from both sides.

"What do you mean, I'm on the no-fly list?" Tony demanded, furiously quiet. "I'm a federal agent." Tony didn't want to make a scene especially with his kids in toe.

As soon as AJ and the kids left to get lunch before they headed home, Gibbs grabbed his keys wallet badge and gun and headed to Dulles International Airport. He'd found out from Palmer that that's where Tony was flying out of. He had to get to him before it was too late.

"I'm sorry sir, I have to go by what my screen says." The young woman defended herself.

"Do not touch me." Tony ordered with a sharp jab of his hand as the overweight man in a blue uniform attempted to grab his upper arm. "You don't have the authority to detain me." He pulled out his phone and dialed with short, sharp jabs.

"Hello?" The familiar feminine voice answered coyly.

"Abigail Sciuto, undo whatever it is you did, or I will arrest you." He ordered softly, voice still deathly calm. "This is not funny."

"I don't know what you're talking about." She denied shamelessly. "Are you on your way? I know your flight leaves soon, and you don't have much time left for our talk."

"Abby." He growled, glaring as armed police officers entered the atrium. "I'm about to get arrested. My kids are here, this isn't right and you know it. I've done nothing they can hold me on, and if they do I swear to god when I get out, you will take my place in a jail cell. Un do it. Now." Tony ordered.

The woman on the other end of the phone sighed petulantly and hung up. Tony turned stiffly back to the receptionist behind the counter. "Reload the page." He ordered the woman.

"Sir, I really don't think- " She tried to argue.

"Reload. The. Page." He said again, and he could feel his pulse throbbing in his neck. He tried to calm himself down, knowing the woman was doing her job and that it wasn't fair to take out his frustration of her, but he really wished she'd just do what he was telling her to do. "Please." He added stiffly.

Gibbs had made it to the airport in plenty of time. It was only 1400 now, and Tony's flight didn't leave until 1600. He honestly didn't have to look far once instead the large airport he was still at the check in desk, and armed security guards surrounded him.

'Leave it to DiNozzo to get into some kind of trouble already and he hasn't even left D.C. yet.' No Gibbs wasn't thinking like that anymore he was here to make amends, not bring the other man down.

As Gibbs walked closer he could hear what was being said. "No fly list sir I'm sorry. Reload the page."

'No-fly list.' Gibbs thought. Then he immediately thought of Abby. 'Oh yes, she's the trouble child clearly not Tony.'

The woman looked away and back down at the screen. She clicked a few buttons and then blinked in shock. Her brows furrowed and she hit a few more keys. "You're right, sir." She finally stuttered after another long few seconds. "You're no longer on the list." She looked up at the police officers helplessly, and Tony felt a flash of sympathy for the girl. "Your flight is departing from gate C19. It will be down the hall to your right. Please have a pleasant flight, and thank you for flying United Airlines." She finished feebly.

Tony nodded severely, once. He turned and headed down the hall, his kids following. "Tony." Gibbs yelled down the hall. Tony hadn't heard him. "Tony." Gibbs tried again. The other man kept walking now whether it was because he was ignoring Gibbs or really couldn't hear him he didn't know. Gibbs clenched his fists. "Dammit Anthony DiNozzo, turn around and stop." Gibbs ordered. This time Tony did stop and he looked back, and his former boss was indeed standing there in the middle of the crowded airport hallway.

'Huh so I wasn't imagining things. Damn.' Their gate was at least another twenty-minute trek down the hall. Gibbs was glad to see that Tony had stopped for him. "What do you want Jethro I'm busy here. Can't you see, I have a plane to get to."

"I want to talk Tony, please. Let me explain. I don't like how we left things at the office or the hospital and I want to fix things." Gibbs explained himself.

Tony looked from the older silver haired man to his kids and back. Tony bit out a reply. "Fine." He turned to Gabe and Mia. "You see those chairs over by the window." The two nodded. "Go sit there and don't move from that spot." He ordered firmly. The two kids nodded and walked over to the black leather seats.

Gibbs just looked at the two children, who looked a lot like Tony. They'd grown a lot since he'd last seen them. "The kids look good, how's Gabriel doing."

Tony and Gibbs had moved to a small café with sightline of the kids. Both ordered hot drinks. Tony a green tea, and Gibbs black coffee. "Gabe is doing just fine. I'm treating his wounds. I've learned by lesson, I'm not leaving them with Mrs. Ramirez ever again." Tony said calmly.

"That's good, I'm glad." Gibbs said. "Tony, I know I was wrong, I was way out of line with you. I shouldn't have let it get this bad. I should've seen what the others were doing to do you, and done something about it. I will be something, above Ziva especially, I'll be looking into our hiring practices with HR."

Tony was astounded at Gibbs' words. He couldn't believe Leroy Jethro Gibbs was apologizing to him. "Yeah you did and you should look into her, she held a loaded gun on me, after the whole Rivkin case. I had no doubt in my mind she was going to shoot me." Tony told Gibbs.

"I really wish it didn't have to end like this, Tony you're a damn good agent, and I should have seen you for who you really are. I put too much pressure on you as my SFA, I guess I expected too much out of you. If there was any way I could make you stay I would."

"The only way to do that would be to retire Bo- Jethro. We both know that'll never happen anytime soon since you're a stubborn bastard and won't listen to Leon. You think you can just about doing whatever it is you want, because half the office is scared of you. I can tell you something Jethro there's change on the horizon, and you're not going to like it." Tony informed his former boss.

Gibbs had come to the airport to make amend apologize to Tony, and now he was left even more confused flustered and bewildered then before. 'What kind of changes was Tony talking about.' Gibbs wondered.

"Tony." Gibbs addressed his former SFA. Tony looked up into clear icy blue eyes. "I really do wish you the best of luck, with your new team, you- you deserve it." 'Why was that so hard to say' Gibbs thought.

Tony turned a nasty look on Gibbs. "Really do you know, because I don't think you mean you're just pissed because I'm leaving and you're going to be completely lost without me. It's always been about you and your needs, if you really needed me, you wouldn't have punished me like a child." Tony threw the retort back in the silver haired man's face.

"Tony, I-I only did that, because I-I love you like a son you needed discipline and I gave it to you."

"Did you ever punish little Timmy, or Ziva or god forbidden the perfect little Abigail? No, you didn't, you know what she just did, she hacked TSA and put me on the no-fly list. All because she can't grow up and handle the fact that I'm leaving. That, that right deserves, a serious attitude adjustment, I'd say, a good spank."

"You're right Tony, and I'll be dealing with each of them appropriately."

"Oh, good glad we're on the same page." Tony looked down at his phone and then up ever to his kids they were getting antsy. "I've got to get going, I'd say it was nice working with you, but then I'd be lying, and I know what that gets me. Good day Agent Gibbs." Tony stood up from the table grabbed his now cold green tea, and bags and walked away.

Gibbs watched Tony walk away over to his kids and then further down the hall into the massive crowd of people. Gibbs' phone rang on his way out of the airport.

"Gibbs." Gibbs answered the phone.

"Boss where are you, you show this morning you're never late, Abby's freaking out over here. And Ziva is sharpening her daggers." Tim reported what he was seeing his coworker doing.

"I'll be there in thirty, Timothy." Gibbs replied and hung up before Tim could say anything. Only thing running through Tim's mind was 'Timothy. He never calls me Timothy ever.'

On the plane at thirty thousand feet, Tony could finally relax. He finally felt a peace leaving D.C. and heading to California to be his family. Being in business class instead of in coach probably helped with that. He looked out the window at the sky, and for once didn't have a care in the world about what was going on NCIS HQ in Washington. He was leaving that office far far behind him. He was putting almost 5,000 miles and an ocean between them.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 4, as always hit that review button down below and leave a comment about what you think.


	6. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters all belong to the creator of the show. I just own the idea and the plot for this story. As well as my OCs AJ Gibbs, his ex-wife Amber and his kids, as well as Jason DiNozzo, his wife Maria and their kids. They are mine as well as Mia and Gabriel DiNozzo. I don't own the characters from NCIS: LA either.

A/N: I still looking for that one Male OC, **the Medic OC,** the Medic OC must have a military background (obviously) in the Navy as a Corpsman, preferably Green side meaning he goes down range with the Marines on the ground. Also, looking **for Tony's Love Interest** (can be Male or Female), doesn't have to be a sexual attraction either could just be that they like each other. Could be a liaison from Honolulu PD maybe, maybe another single dad, he meets at a support group or something. Really need both those OC's to complete the roster for Tony's Unit.

A/N: For about what season of NCIS: LA this takes place in, takes place in early Season 7, so Granger is still alive and Michelle Hana is also still alive just heads up. Maybe Sam or Deeks will make a cameo later on in the storywho knows. This is probably the longest chapter so far. I didn't want to split up everyone's talks with Gibbs and their penalties and punishments so it's all here. Want to get Tony to Hawaii and with his new team as fast as possible. I think Tony does too.

That is all onward to Chapter 5.

* * *

 **Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii**

Chapter 5

The five-hour flight from Washington D.C. to Los Angeles didn't feel like five hours at all to Tony. They'd left D.C. at 1600, or 1300 L.A. time, and they'd touched down at LAX at 1800 or 6:00 pm. It wasn't so bad, and the kids would have plenty of time to get used to the time change. Tony was actually bright eyed and bushy tailed getting of the plane. Even after they had to go to baggage claim to get their bags. Luckily none of their baggage got lost.

The three DiNozzo's walked toward a less crowded area of the airport by the arrivals terminal. Tony was the first to spot his younger brother Jason. That brown crew cut hair cut and olive drab t-shirt and tan work boots gave it away. 'Most of just got off work.' Tony thought looking at his watch it reading 1800. He walked up behind his brother and tapped him on the shoulder.

"Surprise Jay." Tony exclaimed grinning madly. Jason DiNozzo turned around and almost clocked his older brother in the face. He realized it was Tony and then, and slapped his right arm.

"Hey Tony, man it feels like it's been forever since we've seen each other, when is the last time we saw each other Christmas last year." Jason said. "That's too long bro you've got to make more trips out here."

"I know, I know but things were crazy in D.C. in more ways than one. I guess now that I'll be in Hawaii there's no excuse for me not come see you guys huh."

"Yeah Uncle Tony, we missed you too much." Connor told his uncle.

"Cons' right bro. D.C. was way too far away. And far to political I still can't believe you took that promotion all those years ago."

"Yeah neither can I sometimes, but hey enough talk about me, what have you guys been up?" Tony asked his nephews. Then all three of them started talking at once and Gabe and Mia were just happy to listen and be surrounded by their cousins.

TJ was her age, twelve and got into tons of trouble. Which didn't reflect so greatly on her uncle, but that's how it was in the military. If you were a kid and you messed up your parent, or parents would get reprimanded. She was kind of glad her dad wasn't in the Navy anymore, and he was home with them for good.

AJ was not a happy camper when he deplaned at all. His ass hurt really bad from the spanking his dad had given him earlier that morning D.C. time. It now was 1800 hours L.A. time. All of the Gibbs' just had different colored duffel bags, so they didn't have to worry about baggage claim. AJ kept mumbling and grumbling to himself all the way to the Arrival terminal in LAX. About how much of a sadistic bastard his dad was. Him getting spanked that morning being unfair. It hurt, dammit this is not how he wanted to start his vacation.

AJ felt his phone ring in his pocket he fished it out and saw he had a text for Callen. The text said he'd be picking him up and he'd be there in twenty minutes. Other than that, there was no other explanation. Twenty minutes went by and AJ finally spotted the tall Caucasian male with the shaved head and ocean blue eyes. He was dressed in a light blue short sleeved collared shirt, light wash jeans and nice boots.

"Hey Callen, surprised to see you here? Where's Hetty I thought she was picking us up?" AJ asked the other man.

"She was supposed to yes, but she called me and asked me to instead. Said she had something to deal with in Washington." Callen answered. "The team's all back at HQ waiting for you."

'More like someone.' AJ thought, and as he did a smile spread across his face. Hetty was a very formidable woman, and was not one to be messed with, or taken lightly. "Let me guess Eric's been tracking my flight." Callen just smiled. "Come on guys I'm dropping you off at the house and then heading back with Callen that okay with you guys?"

"What about dinner?" Luke questioned. "I'm starving." On cue the young teen's stomach growled.

AJ rubbed the back of his neck thinking. "It is dinner time isn't, how about you go over to Mrs. DiNozzo's for dinner, I'm sure she won't mind feeding three more people. Tony's supposed to be here now too."

"Sounds good to me dad, as long as I eat." Luke replied. AJ shook his head. 'That boy always thinking about his stomach. More then anything else.' AJ turned to his oldest son Jake.

"You have all the emergency numbers right?" He asked.

"Course dad, I'm fourteen, I think I can handle a few hours at home alone, with the sibs. I know all the emergency numbers, and Mrs. D's number, she is right across the street you know." Jake replied as they walked out of the airport and toward Callen's car.

"Good, because I could use a drink." AJ said eyeing Callen over the top of white SRX crossover. Callen nodded his agreement. He'd gotten off work earlier to come and pick AJ and his kids up. "Hey Callen isn't that Kensi's car." AJ commented seeing the white SRX crossover as they approached the loading zone.

"Yeah it is she let me drive it, can't exactly fit five people in the Jag or Sam's car can I." Callen replied popping the trunk to stow their bags.

"No suppose not." AJ grabbed all their bags and threw them in the trunk.

"I call shotgun." Luke called quickly about to hop in passenger seat. AJ put his hand on the door stopping his son.

"Nice try bud, you're not controlling the radio this time." AJ smirked and thumbed a finger at the car door in the back. Luke started to grumble about unfairness, and adults taking control of everything. AJ climbed into the passenger seat and winced slightly, Callen looked over at the other man. "I'm fine Callen just drive." Callen just started the car with a grin of his own and headed off in the direction that would get him out of LAX airport traffic the fastest.

Tony is sat riding shotgun in his brother's seven seater 2016 black Chevy SUV. On the way to his house that's on base. The kids are all busy talking and catching up about what they've done so far this summer. Jason is concentrated on driving, country music playing softly throughout the speakers. Tony looked over at his brother at the radio choice. "What I like country, it grew on me okay, plus that's all Hank'll play at his place."

Tony didn't comment. Tony instead pulled out his phone from his pocket and dialed an all too familiar number. The phone is picked up after one ring.

"Ah Agent DiNozzo I take it you landed in California safely?" Vance asked the Italian American agent.

"Yes, I did director Jason's driving. I'd like to inform you of something one of your employees has done." Tony said calmly. 'It's 2100 Vance's time, and he hadn't left the office yet' Tony thought. Wishing he'd done this sooner like right away instead of waiting until after he got off his flight. Just pull of the band-aid, right.

"It's about Ms. Scuito isn't it?" The director asked sitting down at his desk rubbing a tired hand over his face. This was the last straw with the black haired gothic forensic scientist. She'd done numerous other things before, but this was over the top. She'd broken the law this wasn't something that couldn't not be reported or just swept under the rug. He had cameras in the forensic lab and had seen the whole thing, Abby on her laptop doing the deed.

"Yes, it is, she hacked the TSA database and put me on the no-fly list, and she tried to frame me as a terrorist by extension of putting me on the no-fly list sir. I was almost arrested." Tony informed the director of what the gothic forensic scientist had done to him.

"I'll make the appropriate calls and see that Ms. Scuito is dealt with promptly agent. Try and have a nice time with your family Tony no need to worry about what's going on here okay." Vance told Tony.

"Thank-you Director, I appreciate it. I'll make sure to send something your way for Jared and Kayla."

The director thanked his agent and told him it wasn't necessary, but Tony insisted. He then ended the call and let out a sigh of relief. Little Miss Perfect Abigail would finally get what she deserved. Hopeful that would show Gibbs too. "Man, bro you seriously need to relax now, I think all those suit shirts were cutting off the circulation to your brain." Jason said as he showed his I.D. to the Marine on guard at the front gate.

"Afternoon First Sergeant." The Marine greeted Jason as he handed his I.D. back and Jason proceeded through onto the base.

"Ha ha your hilarious Jay." Tony said dryly.

"No Tony, I'm serious no more work calls you're on vacation as of now. Time to sit back relax and enjoy the sunshine. Hit the beach, surf." Jason said.

"You're right. I'm done with D.C. done with Gibbs and the rest of them."

Jason pulled into the driveway of his house. "That's the spirit. Alright you, knuckleheads everyone out. Logan grab the bags you can take'em up to your room."

"Got it dad." The seventeen-year-old replied.

Jason held out his hands gesturing to the vast expanse of his house. "Mi Casa es su casa Tony, Mia, Gabe." Jason nodded at his niece and nephew.

"Yeah we understand Uncle Jay." Mia told her uncle.

"What she said." Gabe smiled widely at his uncle. Tony cleared his throat pointedly at his two kids. "Umm, we mean we'll be on your best behavior." Gabe gave his uncle a mock salute. Jason saluted his ten-year-old nephew back, and told them both to make themselves comfortable.

Tony gave his younger brother a look that said 'really'. "Tony they're kids. Let'em have a little fun let'em unwind they've been on a plane for five hours. They're excited."

"Fine, but the first thing they break in that 'excitement' money's coming out your pocket." Jason clapped his brother on his back and led him through the house.

Meanwhile back in Washington Director Vance had just gotten off the phone with Tobias Fornell a special agent at the FBI. Fornell and a team of agents were coming to arrest Abby and have Ziva dealt with. After Vance had gotten off the phone with Tony he'd started really looking close at the case files that Team Gibbs had worked on within the past six years. Starting from when Tony first joined them to now. Agent David's methods were how should he put this less then appropriate.

What she did in Mossad may have been okay there, but not in NCIS. Tim just went along with it. Quite frankly the younger agent was scared of his female teammate, and Gibbs, Gibbs just let it happen. He was too obsessed and he would absorb himself in cases, and would do anything to solve a case. It's like the older agent had blinders on when it came to the younger female members of his team. It's like he saw the two women through Kelly colored glasses.

As his surrogate daughters. Jaecyon McConnell however, was caught in the crossfire so to speak when it came to Ziva and the rest Team Gibbs seeing as he'd shared responsibilities with her. The African American NCIS agent had never done anything wrong. He was only doing what he was told and he was the only one who had stood up for Tony when he put in for his transfer. The only one who had been a friend to the man, in his time of need.

The elevator doors dinged emitting the six FBI agents onto the floor. Director Vance was up on the catwalk watching. Fornell looked up to the catwalk and nodded to the Director. Fornell and his team made their way through the bullpen and down Abby's lab. Boy, did she have a surprise coming her way.

"What's Agent Fornell doing here?" McGee asked aloud.

"That is none of your business Agent McGee." Director Vance told the young agent.

"Of course, sir. I was just curious is there a joint case in the building or is it something else?" McGee was fishing for answers out of the man. Ziva looked slightly concerned as she watched the men in black suits walk past.

"Carry on, as you were Agent McGee. What the FBI and Fornell are doing here does not concern you." Vance ordered McGee. He turned to address Agent David. "Agent David I'd like to see you in my office immediately."

"Sir?" Ziva questioned the director.

"Now Agent David." Ziva got up from her desk and walked up the stairs toward the Director's office. "Have seat Agent David."

"I'd prefer to stand thank you."

"That wasn't a request agent. Now sit down." Ziva sat in the chair in front of the Director's desk. On Vances' desk was a file. Ziva's personnel file.

"Director what is this about, if I may ask." Ziva questioned the man in front of her.

"You're actions as of late Agent David, are less then acceptable for an NCIS Special Agent."

Ziva sat up straighter in her chair. "I do not understand Director what do you mean. My actions have helped stopped many criminals and have helped many family find peace. I am an invaluable member to Gibbs' team." Ziva explained herself.

"What happened with Rivkin and yourself, is enough to send you to prison for espionage." Vance informed the Israeli NCIS agent. "As well as you pulling a loaded weapon on your partner, a teammate with the intention of killing him. We can't let that stand."

"Tony, Agent DiNozzo killed Rivkin."

"From what I understand it was in self-defense, Rivkin attacked on of my federal agents. Is that any reason to really hold a weapon to someone?" Vance looked Ziva straight in the eye, "Past behavior is the best predictor of future behavior. It would not be in the best interests of the agency to allow for the possibility of a repeat of your actions. There are indicators in your psych profile that point to a high probability that you will reoffend."

Ziva stood up out of her chair, hands slammed palm down on the desk in front of her.

"What are you saying Director, that I am some sort of maniac with no control over my emotions." Ziva yelled at the Director. "You cannot do this. I work for NCIS. I am a US Citizen now, and am a Special Agent here. You cannot just take that away. I have done valuable work here! Why are you doing this? Why?"

Vance put the papers down. "Ms. David, please sit down."

She practically hissed at him, "I will not! You cannot do this. Gibbs…he will not let this happen, you will see."

"Agent Gibbs has no say in this matter. You broke the law and if you are the US citizen you claim to be you have to abide by our laws."

"I do not see, how my actions have made you come to this decision Director?"

"My decision Ms. David with the help of the legal department and HR is that you will be terminated from this agency, your security clearance will be revoked, as well as your US citizenship and you will be sent back to Israel effective immediately." He passed the folder with the relevant paperwork to her. "I need your signature on the Disciplinary Action Form acknowledging you've received a copy before you leave. There is a copy of a completed resignation form in as well all it needs is your signature. You will turn in your weapon and your badge before you leave this office. Three FBI agents are waiting outside to escort you out of the building. You are now in their custody until a plane can be arranged to take you back home." Vance informed his former employee.

Ziva finally sat down she was still and numb she couldn't believe what she was hearing. She had to talk to Gibbs, Gibbs would fix this. He had too. Ziva stood up from her seat and walked toward the office door. "You will regret this Director Vance, this is not over." Ziva warned the director.

Vance sat back down at his desk. 'One down one more to go.' Vance thought to himself. Ziva stormed back down the stairs and into the bullpen. She was muttering to herself in Hebrew. "Whoa Ziva are you okay what did Director Vance want?" McGee asked.

Ziva whirled around to look at her teammate. "He has terminated my employment here, at NCIS." Ziva informed Tim.

"What." Tim asked in mock surprise. He wasn't surprised at all. Ziva deserved what she was getting she tried to kill Tony after the whole Rivkin debacle. She was really too dangerous to be an agent. Whoever decided to give a woman like her a badge and a weapon was not all there in Tim's mind.

The three FBI agents walked up to Ziva's desk and waited for her. "Ms. David if you'll come with us." One agent said holding out handcuffs and cuffing the woman. Ziva was then escorted out of the building.

Down in Abby's lab Fornell and his team were having some trouble with the normally bubbly overzealous forensic scientist.

"Ms. Abigail Scuito, you're under arrest." Said a tall lean FBI agent in a black suit. Abby turned around surprise clearly written on her face. She turned her music down that was previously blaring through the speakers.

"On what charges, I didn't do anything." Abby said pretending to play innocent.

"For hacking into a protected secure network, the TSA database, under the computer fraud and abuse act, and for trying to frame Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo as a terrorist, as well as assaulting him on numerous accounts. You have the right to remain silent. Anything you say can and will be used against you in a court of law. You have the right to an attorney. If you cannot afford an attorney, one will be provided for you. Do you understand the rights I have just read to you? With these rights in mind, do you wish to speak to me?" The agent asked Abby.

Abby didn't speak, not to him anyway. She wasn't going to speak to a suit like him. Tony did say he was going to get her arrested, but she didn't believe him. Now it was really happening. This couldn't happen. Gibbs would fix this he always fixed everything. Abby was cuffed and brought up through the bullpen.

Gibbs had made it back to the Navy Yard, a little after 2100. Traffic was a real nightmare coming back from the airport at this time. As Gibbs exited the elevator he saw Abby being brought up from her lab in hand cuffs by Fornell. Gibbs didn't pretend to play stupid, he knew this was going to happen. He had on his disappointed dad face, and looked right at Abby.

"Tobias." Gibbs addressed his fellow federal agent.

"Gibbs." Tobias responded curtly.

"Can I speak with her a minute Tobias." Gibbs asked the older man. Tobias looked from Gibbs and back to Abby in cuffs. Gibbs really wanted to talk to her, to see if he could find out what was going on in her head. What possessed her to do what she did. Tobias nodded.

"Ten minutes and she stays cuffed." Fornell ordered. Gibbs just nodded and led her interrogation room 1. He sat her down on the side of the table facing the two-way glass window. Gibbs sat on the other side.

"Gibbs you can't let them do this me. Please." Abby started begging and pleading with him already. Gibbs had already made up his mind before he even set foot in the room. There was no backing out of this, Abby broke the law and she needed to face the consequences of her actions.

Gibbs's stony silence was scaring Abby. He'd never been this quiet before at least not with her. He was treating her like one of their suspects. She didn't like it. Not one bit.

"Say something, Gibbs. You're making me nervous just sitting there. Did those agents tell you what they did to me? To me of all people! Handcuffs! They handcuffed me! I tried to tell them that they didn't understand, and that I was just upset, I undid what he told me to do. I fixed my mistake. They said I assaulted Tony, that was last year though and it was just a hug. I apologized profusely, I didn't mean to hit him or hug him that hard. I was angry last year. He didn't tell me the truth about where he was going. I'm angry that he's left, he shouldn't have left Gibbs. What's Abby's rule number one? Never lie to Abby! He had no…"

She petered out when he didn't respond. "Gibbs?" Tears started to well up in her eyes. It was finally dawning on her that he was angry. Very angry. Swallowing, she stared back at him, worried.

Finally, he spoke, "You hacked into the TSA database and flagged Tony as a terrorist." It wasn't a question. "Those are felony charges Abby. You'll do serious time."

"But, can't you do something, talk to Fornell?"

"There isn't anything I can do, you messed up. You're going to have to see this one through. You have to grow up and stop acting like a spoiled brat, you can't always get your way Abby. You have to take responsibility for your actions. You can't just throw a fit and expect everything to go back to the way they were. Tony was right. I can see now I've let you get away with far too much, that ends now." Gibbs wasn't at all sorry for what he'd said, he meant every word of it.

As Abby dissolved into sobs, he quietly stood and left the room, leaving her behind. A knife blade of self-hatred for what he was doing struck deep in his gut. He nodded to the female FBI agent who came in to collect Abby. He kept walking and forced himself to not look back. He needed coffee, he also needed to go home. He'd had a long day.

Tim was called into MTAC by the Director shortly after Ziva had left, the man's office. Vance had called the Admiral and had him put on video conference in MTAC. "You wanted to see me Director." Tim asked.

"Yes, Agent McGee have a seat." Vance gestured to the seats in front of the large screen. "Bring it up." Vance told one of the techs in the room. Tim was confused what was the Director doing. Before Tim could think more along those lines. A very familiar face showed up on the large screen.

His father. "Admiral." Tim greeted his father.

"Timothy McGee, I'm appalled at your behavior. That is not how I raised you son."

"Raise me, you didn't raise me at all" Tim muttered. "You always liked Trent best."

"That's not true, but I'm not here to talk about your brother, we're here to talk about your behavior and actions toward your teammate Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo, a Lieutenant in my Navy a former Navy SEAL, much like your brother."

"Your father and I have talked it out and he's made it happen. We've decided that in order for you to understand Special Agent DiNozzo you are to walk in his shoes so to speak. You will be going through four weeks of Navy recruit training in Great Lakes at recruit training command." Vance informed his agent.

"Director you can't how is that…" Tim started before he was interrupted.

"Tim, you will listen your boss, and you will be going through training starting next Monday. You will be treated exactly as a recruit would. This is for your own good son, maybe you'll finally learn something." Admiral McGee informed his son. The screen went blank then.

Vance turned toward the young agent. "Furthermore, during this time you will be suspended from your duties here and you will be docked pay by twenty percent. As well as being ineligible for promotion for the duration of eighteen months. After your four-month assignment, we'll revisit your case, and see what you've learned and go from there. Is that understood Agent McGee."

Tim nodded. He was going to hate this. The pay cut would suck bad but this assignment was so unnecessary. He had a degree from MIT he didn't need to be jumping through hoops and being yelled at by RDC's. He was important, he had an important job here. He was special agent not a Navy recruit. He wasn't fit to be one of them, he'd make a fool of himself for sure. Tim left MTAC and walked back down to the bullpen. He couldn't believe this, this was worse than when the team was split up because of that mole.

Gibbs made it back home in silence. How could things become this bad this quickly. Abby going away, Ziva being sent back to Israel and Tim being sent to Recruit Training Command in Great Lakes. Gibbs pulled his truck into his driveway and saw a very familiar car in the driveway. A Shelby Cobra belonging to the one and only Henrietta Lange. Operations Manager of NCIS OSP in Los Angeles.

Gibbs killed the ignition in his truck and headed into his house. Of course, it was unlocked he never locked his house. Even with his grandkids being there. They were never in any real danger with their dad there anyway. Regardless Gibbs walked into his house and saw the woman herself in his living room sipping a cup of what he presumed was tea out of one of his mugs. Hetty wasn't a coffee drinker she was a tea woman.

She couldn't understand how he could drink that 'swill' he called coffee. "Henrietta." Gibbs addressed the diminutive woman.

"Jethro." She greeted the team leader of the Washington MCRT.

"Coffee?" He asked.

"There's a fresh pot brewing."

He just grunted in affirmation and began fixing himself a strong cup, and saw the making of the tea Hetty was indeed drinking. 'Most of been DiNozzo's leftovers.' He thought. He had been drinking green tea at the airport after all, and it's what he drank while he was here.

Gibbs walked back into the living room and sat down on his recliner and let out of bone wary sigh.

"You know that this is for the best."

He shot her a look. "According to who?"

"According to whom."

He almost growled. Judging by her expression she wasn't remotely contrite, nor at all concerned by his obvious anger.

"Okay, according to whom? Whose bright idea was it to my best agent all way other there, did you have anything to do with this?"

"No I had nothing to do with Anthony's transfer, if I did he'd be back with my team, or leading a team of his own in Los Angeles. Not his own team on the island of Oahu in Hawaii."

"He should have come to me. He should have felt comfortable enough with me to talk to me."

"But he obviously doesn't you two are like oil and water you just don't mix."

Gibbs let out a bitter laugh. Tony had gone willingly without a second thought to his team here. Snapped up the transfer just like that. Though it wasn't just a transfer it was a promotion. He'd be leading his own team. That didn't comfort Gibbs at all. He should be staying here. Alas despite his best efforts Tony wasn't here he was in California right now. On vacation. To his annoyance, Hetty merely chuckled.

"What's so funny?" He asked as he got up to change his cup of coffee for a glass of bourbon.

She raised her eyebrows. "Forgive me, but one doesn't live to my age in this business without developing a rather thick skin. You can glower at me all you like. It doesn't intimidate me in the slightest, but if it makes you feel better..."

He narrowed his eyes at her. She remained irritatingly unmoved.

"It would make me feel better if you asked before messing with my people."

"Your people? Anthony hasn't been your people ever since he transferred here six years ago. He was happy enjoyed his job on Mr. Callen's team. Though you bullied your way in and snatched him up. If Anthony was really your people you'd have treated him better and not let that Israeli woman do what she did to him, or what Abigail did to him either it's just dreadful to see such good talent wasted like that."

That felt like a punch to the gut for Gibbs. "She is being appropriately dealt with." Gibbs muttered. He really didn't like having his screw ups thrown back in his face like that.

Gibbs stopped short for a moment. He hadn't expected Hetty to know what Abby did to Tony at the airport. Then again Hetty did have her own people who had their ways of getting information. He'd heard of Eric Beale and Nell Jones from Abby and her trip to L.A. They were good people apparently. People Tony trusted fully to have his back and not throw him under the bus. He also fully trusted Callen's team and the man himself. He had teammates friends there that would have his back like Gibbs himself was supposed to.

"What he needs is to be able to spread his wings and fly. He can't do that while under you" Hetty wasn't presenting him with arguments to convince him. She wouldn't consider that necessary. No, she was simply stating the facts in that quiet, gentle, oh so calm way that made him want to hurt somebody. "You need to accept that it is time for Anthony to move on. He needs to be around people that he understands and people that understand him, that is not here in D.C. You and I both know that."

He harrumphed again, and scowled. He had to concede there, though he wasn't about to say that out loud.

Deliberately turning his back to her, he twisted the lid off the bourbon and poured himself a generous inch. It went down in one gulp, and he had to reluctantly admit, just to himself, that she had purchased well.

"So, the solution is Hawaii?" Sarcasm leant bite to his words. "Never heard of Pax River? Quantico? Norfolk, Great Lakes?" He picked at the worn surface of the recliner with his thumbnail, clamped his mouth shut before he said more than he had intended.

"What's wrong with Hawaii? I dare say Agent DiNozzo deserves a little sunshine and aloha more than most. He needs some peace. A chance to be closer to his family." That one stung, that struck a chord with Gibbs. He thought he and DiNozzo were family. The team was family, not anymore though. He was a family of one now. He wouldn't be surprised if Vance fired him just on principle for being a pain in his ass all these years.

"It's too damn far away." The words got out before he could stop them.

"Are you angry because he is no longer your coworker, or because he will be in Hawaii, closer to your son AJ? That your own son is closer to your former co-worker then he is his own father" Hetty's quieter tone mimicked his own, and he wondered whether that was empathy or skill. "Has it occurred to you that Anthony actually listens to what Andrew has to say, and doesn't just shut him down or pull him over his knee. Which really Jethro the man is forty-three years old, I dare say that kind of punishment needs to stop."

He was glad of the dim light so she couldn't really see his face. The woman was too perceptive. Excellent quality in an operations manager, annoying as hell when she'd inserted herself into his living room uninvited come all this way just to hassle him. Pull his head out of his ass. Show him what a fool he's really been.

"I just want him to be safe."

"He will be I can assure you. His new teammates at Pearl. Agent McConnell will have his back. Though they aren't the only ones." Hetty really did have eyes and people everywhere. Gibbs sighed. As much as he hated to admitted the smaller woman was right. He would be safe. He was overthinking things.

"Oh, really how can you be sure?"

"Are you doubting my skills Jethro." Gibbs didn't answer, he was smarter than that. "Agent Gibbs, if you will allow me to reassure you, I have every concern for Anthony's wellbeing. He will be looked after as if he were my own, his one of my own. I take care of my people." Okay that was like a slap to the face to Gibbs.

Gibbs couldn't deny that, the woman sitting in front of him would have Tony's back even if she was in California and him in Oahu. She knew many people in many different places. Her people were good people. The one's he'd met anyway. Callen, Hana, a fellow SEAL, Nate Getz and Kensi Blye. The only one he hadn't met was this Marty Deeks. An LAPD liaison to the OSP team.

After a long silence, he finally nodded, swallowed hard against the sudden constriction in his throat.

"Alright. Okay."

She leaned over the table and gave his hand a squeeze and held on for a few seconds longer before releasing him. "Good, so that's settled." She sank back into the couch, leaning on one elbow as if she'd often made herself comfortable there, and gave him a calculating look. "Now be a dear and get me a drink, and then maybe I'll tell you how Governor Denning came to owe me a rather large favor. Not to mention dinner at Sushi Sasabune the next time I'm in Honolulu. Just remember, if anyone asks, you didn't hear the story from me..."

Gibbs and Hetty were talking way into the wee hours of the early morning. Gibbs had to get into work where he'd finally learn his fate, and where he stood with Vance and if he even had a job anymore. Hetty had to get on a flight back to L.A. back to her team.

* * *

Well, that's it for Chapter 5, hit that review button down below and tell me what you think. Did their punishments fit the crime? What should Gibbs' fate be? I leave that up to you my faithful readers, and reviewers, leave your suggestion in a review. Until next time.


	7. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters all belong to the creator of the show. I just own the idea and the plot for this story. As well as my OCs AJ Gibbs, his ex-wife Amber and his kids, as well as Jason DiNozzo, his wife Maria and their kids. They are mine as well as Mia and Gabriel DiNozzo. I don't own the characters from NCIS: LA either.

A/N: I still looking for that one Male OC, **the Medic OC,** the Medic OC must have a military background (obviously) in the Navy as a Corpsman, preferably Green side meaning he goes down range with the Marines on the ground. Also, looking **for Tony's Love Interest** (can be Male or Female), doesn't have to be a sexual attraction either could just be that they like each other. Could be a liaison from Honolulu PD maybe, maybe another single dad, he meets at a support group or something. Really need both those OC's to complete the roster for Tony's Unit.

A/N: For about what season of NCIS: LA this takes place in, takes place in early Season 7, so Granger is still alive and Michelle Hana is also still alive just heads up. Maybe Sam or Deeks will make a cameo later on who knows.

A/N: Some dialogue taken from NCIS: Los Angeles Season 1 Episode 1 Identity. I know I'm messing with the timeline of events and everything, but it works out in my head.

 _Oh kind of big announcement_ , I'm going to back to college in about two weeks now. Just a heads up on the update schedule, I'll try and get the next two chapters out before I leave. Tony meeting his new team finally and interacting, and possibly their first case. Just wanted to let you all know, I'll be busy packing and having family over before I leave, so yeah that's my life right now.

 **To everyone who has submitted an OC that I accepted. I just need two more bits of information from you for your OC's. Send it in a PM titled Your OC's name: Skills and Deficiencies. Thnx.**

 **Skills (4 Things your OC is good at that is work related and 4 things your OC is good at that isn't work related):**

 **Deficiencies (Same goes for deficiencies 4 Things they aren't good at work related, and 4 things your OC is not good at that isn't work related):**

That is all onward to Chapter 6.

* * *

Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii

Chapter 6

Tony had been in California all of two weeks and he was feeling ten times better than he was feeling in D.C. both emotionally and physically. It was a like a huge weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. Gabe was doing excellent as well, his wounds looked much better it had been three weeks now since accident and they were healing just as they should be. Tony was taking him to the clinic on base to get him checked out before the big move. Today was Thursday he'd had to move up his Guys Night In to yesterday. Today he was heading down to Los Angeles to see Callen, Hetty and everyone to say goodbye before he left tomorrow.

He'd be leaving early tomorrow morning there was a flight out of Travis AFB to Hickam AFB, Pearl Harbor and he'd managed to get a seat on it. Even though the flight out wasn't until 1100. It took eight hours to drive from Camp Pendleton to Travis AFB in Northern California. He'd gotten a flight out at 1100 California time, it'd be 0800 Honolulu time when he landed. Not so bad, except for the fact that he'd have to get up at zero dark thirty for the eight hour drive up to the Air Force base. If he didn't have to deal with a chatty Cathy or a seat kicker he was happy. Being there on the island so early gave him plenty of time to get the more immediate stuff sorted like getting his car back and start house hunting. He was now stuck in L.A. traffic, he was fine getting off base, now he was just stuck, waiting yeah this is one thing he wouldn't miss, L.A. traffic. It was the worst.

Tony stopped at the team's favorite coffee and pastry shop before heading over. Stepping out the car across the street pastries in hand, it was felt like he was finally coming home. He stopped just at the entrance reading the condemned sign. A wave of nostalgia hitting him as he did so. He remembered the first day he laid on eyes on this building. It's like it was yesterday.

 ***Start Flashback** *****

October 2001.

Newly retired Navy Lieutenant Anthony Dominic DiNozzo Jr. stood out front of the old worn down water treatment building. There was condemned sign to his left. Did he have the right building? 'This can't possibly be the place.' Tony thought to himself.

Just as he was about to turn around and leave he heard two male voices behind him.

"So, this the new office huh." Callen commented as he eyed the building as well as the tall brown haired man in front of it. The man was dressed in a suit, with a black backpack slung over his right shoulder.

"Yep."

"What's it like?"

"Noisy." Sam replied smiling at his partner.

"So, what was this place before we got it?" Callen asked.

"Old water plant administration building, condemned after the Northridge quake." Sam replied.

"Condemned? Callen asked looking incredulous.

"Only on the outside." Sam answered flashing a smile his partner's way. "Who are you? Sam asked noticing the tall brown haired man standing outside the building.

"Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo." Tony tells the tall black man. Not immediately recognizing him. "Sam?" he asked.

"Tony. That you man you different in a suit."

"I can say you haven't change on bit."

"Why thank you sir." Sam said sarcastically.

"Don't have to call me sir anymore Sam, we're on the same side."

"Care to fill me in partner?" Callen asked.

"G, this Tony, Tony this G. Callen my work partner."

"Nice to meet you Callen." Tony held out his hand for the other man to shake. He shook it, the three men walk inside the building.

 ***End Flashback***

"Well you going to just stand there all day or are you going to come in." Sam asked the shorter man in front of him.

"Oh, hey Sam good to see you."

"You too Movie buff." Sam said using Tony's old Callsign. It fit him he really was a movie buff. The two old friends and colleagues walked into where the team's bullpen was. Exactly how he remembered it, well not exactly there was one less desk.

"What you guys miss me that bad." Tony said noting the absence of the fifth desk.

"We haven't had only else on the team since you left. We work just fine with the four of us. Would be better with you though." Deeks told his friend. "I don't have my buffer man it's Open Deeks season."

"That's a new one. They're together, now right?" Tony whisper asked Callen.

"Have been for a few years now. Think he's going to pop the question soon." Callen whispered back.

"Why the visit Tony?" Kensi asked. "Not that I'm not happy to see you, but"

"Last time I was here I lost a prisoner. Ended up in a gun fight I know didn't exactly go as planned."

"So, not a prisoner transport and you brought coffee and pastries. You're leaving." Sam deduced.

Tony shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah. Couldn't come empty handed, now could I?"

"No, no you could not." Deeks walked up to the pink box and perused the boxes of baked goods.

"They're for Eric and Nell too Marty." Tony gives Deeks a playful look. 'Cops and their doughnuts.' Tony chuckled lightly.

Eric and Nell were up in Ops and watching Tony interact with the team as well as Hetty. "Well go on you two. He won't be here for long." Hetty told the other members of her team. Eric and Nell didn't need to told twice and left the Ops center.

Tony was soon enveloped in a hug from the red headed intel analyst. "Good to see you too, Nell bear."

"Going to miss you Tony."

"Me, too. Going to miss all of you. But hey, my transferring gives you all an excuse to come see me." Tony told the group of six not all hinting at where he was being transferred.

"Where you going?" Callen asked.

"Island of Oahu, Hawaii. Stationed at Joint Base Pearl Harbor-Hickam. NCIS Field Office, needs a new Supervisory Special Agent over there."

Callen went quiet remembering his one trip to the island. How it could have almost ended had it not been for the combined efforts of NCIS, and Hawaii Five-0.

Sam walked over to his fellow SEAL brother and clapped him on the back. "Promotion, nice I'd say it's about time."

"Jethro not happy about that I take it?" Callen asked.

"Oh, you have no idea. But let's not dwell on the past. I'm more of a keep moving forward never look back kind of a guy." Tony knew Callen and Gibbs had a work relationship of sorts. Gibbs having saved Callen's life once or twice and vice versa. He couldn't fault his former L.A. team lead. Gibbs had his good qualities, buried deep deep down. Tony thought.

"That bad huh?" Kensi asked.

"Like I said you wouldn't believe half the stuff that came out his mouth. And I'm not going to sully your dad's name, by saying he and Gibbs were the same. Maybe in occupation only. Certainly, not in personality."

Kensi smiled. "Thanks, Tony I think."

"Oh, no it's a complement for sure trust me."

The L.A. team was off rotation today meaning they didn't have any active cases and they were just doing case paperwork and expense reports. Callen was a bit behind on his. So, they could talk freely to Tony. The group had moved from the bullpen to the other seating area just next to it for more seating.

Deeks looked at his watch and exclaimed. "Whoa time flies when you're having huh."

"Oh, yeah writing expense reports is so exhilarating." Kensi remarked toward her shaggy haired partner.

Tony really would miss this. The witty banter the general comradery between his former teammates. It was easy and nice, nothing was forced or strained. No fake smiles or forced pleasantries.

"It's got to be done, you know if every agent were to come back with explained expenses, a certain woman we all love to fear, would be out of pocket and out of job." Tony told the group almost verbatim of what Hetty had told Sam after their first assignment.

"Very well said Mr. DiNozzo." Hetty replied coming on behind the group.

"Seriously we should put a bell on her." Tony remarked playfully.

"You dare do such a thing, Mr. DiNozzo and you'll be out of job." Hetty said in a way nobody could tell if she was serious or not.

"Right of course, Hetty I would never do such a thing. Is there something you needed?" Tony asked.

"Yes, I'd like to go over a few things with you before you leave Anthony if that's alright."

"Of course, Hetty." Tony rose from his seat next to Nell and followed the shorter woman to her office. As Tony walked closer to the smaller area of the main building that was Hetty's office he saw a ton of papers and brochures on her desk.

Tony sat down in front of the desk, while Hetty sat behind her desk. "What is all this Hetty?" Tony inquired having a look at the papers.

"They're listing of local schools in the area as well as four houses that you can choose from. Everything is all sorted out all you have to do make a decision and sign the paper and receive the keys when you land. I have the name and number of real estate agent on this card." Hetty handed over a business card four pieces of paper with housing information on them.

"Hetty, I…I can't accept this…this is." Hetty held up a hand to silence the agent in front of her.

Hetty stippled her fingers in front of her on her desk and looked Tony in eye. "I can Anthony, and I have. I take care of my people."

'That was true she did take care of her people. 'Always has and apparently always will.'

"Hetty I don't know what I can do to repay you or thank you, not just for this, but for everything you've done, for believing in me and seeing my true potential." Tony said.

"Nonsense Anthony no need to repay me or to thank me." Hetty replied brushing off the compliment.

"Thank you anyway Hetty, words can't truly express how grateful I am that you took me on all those years ago. Being in NCIS changed my life."

"You're a man of many talents Mr. DiNozzo, I couldn't let those talents and skills go to waste. Now go on see the team. I'm sure they're waiting for you." Hetty politely shooed away her former agent and sat back down at her desk.

What's up with you Tony, did Hetty finally give you the keys to her car." Eric asked.

"I wish." Tony replied to the blonde haired technical operator, who was an avid surfer himself. After he'd had few lessons for Deeks anyway. "No, she gave me a house, or well a choice of houses. All paid for, all I have to do is find the one I like and sign the papers when I land tomorrow."

"A house whoa these aren't houses my friend these are like mansions." Deeks exclaimed. "Oh, this one's got a pool you gotta go with this one."

"Deeks two of them have pools." Kensi pointed out looking over her partner's shoulder. They were really nice houses too.

"Well which ever one you pick it's got to have a nice couch." Callen said. Callen actually had a house now with a nice sizable bed and the man still liked sleeping on a couch. Guess old habits dyed hard. Everyone laughed regardless.

"All of them have lanais or outdoor living areas, that'd be nice for entertaining." Sam mused.

"Alright thanks for you input everyone, but I really have to get back to Jay's house, I have to pack."

"It was good seeing you again Tony." Eric told his friend.

"You too Beale and hey any time any of you want to make the flight over. I'd be happy to put you up." Tony told the group.

"Thanks Tony that's really generous of you." Kensi replied to the man she thought of as a brother.

"Call anytime brother don't be a stranger now yah hear." Sam told his fellow SEAL.

"Wouldn't dream of it Sam. Alright guys, I'm out." Tony walked out of the L.A. field office, his friends follow out behind him. Tony started the ignition of Maria's car and peeled out away from the building.

"This is a federal office building, and there is work to be done. I suggest you all get back to it." Hetty appeared behind the group on the steps of the building. The three agents and one liaison to their credit didn't jump a foot in the air, at hearing their operations manager. Nell and Eric on the other hand. Let's just say they could take a lesson or two from Callen or Sam about situational awareness.

* * *

Friday morning Tony was up at zero dark thirty. It felt like he was back on active duty going on a mission. He was glad he had packed his go bag last night, because no normal human being should be able to function at this early hour. Though he'd been trained, and all that military training about attention to detail and punctuality were still ingrained in him. He couldn't not sleep in past 0530 on workday. Seeing as he didn't have to be in to work until 0900.

He went into each of his kids' shared rooms and kissed them goodbye and then left a note in the kitchen for his brother and sister in law. Making sure to leave his kids' flight info, for when they'd be leaving in a weeks' time. Along with his cell and new work number, just in case.

He walked over to AJ's place still pitch black, and let himself in the house. AJ was just slipping on a pair of boots before Tony walked in. "You good to go Tony?" AJ asked.

"Yep, all set. Hey thanks again for doing this." Tony whispered to the other man, in the dim light of the kitchen.

"No problem, what are friends for." AJ grabbed his own go bag with a change of clothes in it and the two thermoses one with coffee the other with tea and headed out the door. Locking it behind them.

The eight hour drive up to the base wasn't so bad. AJ drove the first four hours and then Tony drove the last four hours. Witty banter and amiable conversation kept both men awake and able to drive. The time flew by. Tony made it within an hour before roll call. Which was good, this is one flight he did not want to miss.

"Well Tony good luck over, I'm sure this is just what you needed. I better be going got a long drive ahead of me." AJ told his friend as they embraced in a hug. Tony waved at the Marine's retreating back as he got back into his car and Tony headed toward the dining facility. He hadn't had much to eat and he was starving.

* * *

Finally, he was here, after an almost six-hour flight, Joint Base Pearl Harbor Hickam. The weather was mild, with a slight breeze. It was only 1300. Tony had plenty of time to still do things like catch a few zzz's at the Hale Koa Hotel on Honolulu. Honolulu was only a forty-minute drive to Oahu, that's why he was staying there and not somewhere on base. Or that's how he'd planned it, originally. For who did he see as he deplaned. Jaecyon that's who.

Jaecyon was dressed in a pair of dark wash denim jeans and a red floral Hawaiian shirt, and tan Reef flip flops. Hey it was Hawai'i after all. "Jaecyon." Tony called out to his friend duffel bag slung over his shoulder, sun glasses a skew on his face.

"Hey Tony surprised to see me?" Jaecyon greeted his friend in a warm hug.

"Yeah, I didn't know you'd be here, when'd you get here anyway?"

"Oh, about three weeks ago. The week after you left D.C. that's when I left. Gibbs wasn't so happy about that. But hey what can you do. Orders are orders."

"Yeah, I know that feeling." Tony knew Jaecyon had a red Ducati 1098, so he was surprised to see a black four door sedan parked a little way away from the tarmac. "You bought a car?"

"No, it's a rental. I realized my bike's nice for zippin' around town and all, but not exactly to move boxes or if I want to buy something big. So, I got rental car. But now I have you with the Mustang so…" Jaecyon trailed off.

"You want me to drive you around. Sure, I can do that, I mean I only just got here and I have like no clue where anything is that isn't on any of the military installations." Tony drawled sarcastically.

"Oh, someone's cranky." Jaecyon quipped as he got in the driver's seat of the black Honda. Tony chucked his duffel in back and hopped in the passenger seat. Tony just looked at his friend.

"Yeah you could say that. I've been up a long time, all I want to do is get to your place and crash for a few hours."

"Sorry, but not sorry, I've got plans and you're coming with me, plus I need to keep you awake. So, you don't crash early. You did bring at least one pair of swim trunks, right?"

"I did, what'd you have in mind?"

"Nothing much just a little afternoon swim, maybe catch a wave or two."

"Alright, I'm sold, house hunting can wait, just one thing I need do is get my car."

"Right we can do that on the way. Where is it?" Tony rattled off the address to Jaecyon and they were finally on their way. Jaecyon kept up a running commentary of the places they passed he drove. Telling Tony what he thought he'd like and what he wouldn't. The scenery was so much more breathtaking in person than in any pictures Tony'd ever seen. So much better than D.C.

Having called the Hale Koa Hotel and told them to cancel his room, Tony was now sitting in his own car and following Jaecyon to his place. It was a thirty-minute drive from the dock where Tony's car was, to Jaecyon's place. Tony hadn't expected to do a lot of driving today, he supposed it kept him awake, though. Jaecyon had bought an apartment on the island. He wasn't single, but he'd be the sole occupant most of the time it made sense. The Kapilina Beach Apartments in Pearl City, they had some pretty magnificent views. They both pulled up to Jaecyon's beach front apartment. Tony killed the engine of his car and grabbed his duffel. Locking the door behind him. It was quick trip inside, Jaecyon gave Tony the five-cent tour. He also let him freshen up some, drop off his bag in the guest room, change into a pair of swim trunks and then the two friends headed over to Honolulu. Which was the biggest city and also the capital.

Tony and Jaecyon had both rented surfboards and hit the water almost instantly. Tony loved the water always had. He was lucky in where he'd been stationed when he was in the Navy always somewhere near water, or had quick easy access to a beach. Coronado is actually where he actually learned to surf. He and his kids had both ended up loving the sport. It was something they could all do as a family. Izzy wasn't much one for the water, even before she got sick. She'd go and she'd watch her husband and young children learn how. Tony had learnt and then taught both Mia and Gabe as soon as they were both able to stand up and balance on their own.

It was a real bonding experience for the three of them. After Izzy died it really brought them closer together. Even though they could only get out to California a few times a year after Izzy died. It was not being able to go every weekend that bugged the kids the most.

* * *

It's a perfect afternoon for surfing, and that's exactly what Danny "Danno" Williams was doing. He'd gotten better over the years, Grace his daughter had started when she was eight. She was now fifteen. The Five-0 team aren't working a case so they have the day off. Danny had taken both Grace and Charlie surfing, with Kono. Kono's cousin Chin, had a doctor's appointment that afternoon, and was going to join them for lunch at Kamekona's Shrimp Truck afterwards.

"Nice swells today huh brah." A clearly young Hawaiian female commented next to Tony.

"Yeah, I'll say different from California." Tony agreed.

"You're a mainlander." It was a statement, not a question. Tony knew that.

"We are mainlanders, I've only been on the island three weeks. I got transferred because of work." Jaecyon came up beside Tony a towel slung around his neck.

Kono knew there were only a few businesses or government agencies that could transfer or had offices in Hawaii. She looked at both men, they were definitely law enforcement she decided. Eyeing the tall African American man warily. The shorter brown haired male had the look of a military man. Much like the boss man, himself. He could be a Navy SEAL too, or maybe a Marine. Kono didn't know which, though the more she studied the man, she was leaner toward the first option.

"How long have you been on the island then?" Kono directed her question to Tony.

"Just flew into Pearl." Tony knew that wasn't giving too much away he could be a spouse or family member of a service member. That's who Space A flights were for, well and DoD contractors, but that was beside the point.

"You here on business then?" Kono was fishing now. The man had intrigued her, some so had his friend.

"Something like that." Was Tony's vague and non-committed answer.

"Hey Auntie Kono. Danno wants to go eat now." A small boy with short blonde hair came running up to the woman now known as Kono.

"Okay, Charlie tell him and your sister I'll be right there." Kono answered as she turned back to face the two men in front of her. "You two are welcome to join us Kamekona's got the best shrimp on the island."

"Kamekona's you say. Man, if I didn't burn off the fat the way I do. I'd be eating there all the time. I'm Jaecyon by the way." Jaecyon held out a hand for Kono and she shook it. His metal appendage which he's surprised they didn't notice right away. Kono didn't respond outwardly or even ask any questions. Which Jaecyon was grateful for.

"Kono Kalakaua."

"Nice to meet you Jaecyon, and your friend is?"

"Tony his name's Tony you'll have to excuse him he's jetlagged and hasn't eaten much since what, 0900 California time." Tony just nodded. "Alright come on buddy let's go get some food in you before you pass out on me."

Luckily Kamekona's Shrimp Truck wasn't far away and everyone sat down made introductions and ordered. "So, Kono told us you two were from the mainland and that work brought you here." Chin asked the two other men.

"Yep, it did, and I've got to say I can seriously see the appeal to living here." Jaecyon saw a lot of women walking by just in bikinis and short shorts. "If I didn't have a girlfriend back home…" Jaecyon left the sentence open ended.

"What kind of work." Danny asked.

"Government work. Pick any one of the alphabet soup agencies, I still bet you wouldn't be able to guess which one it was." Tony quipped at the New Jersey native.

"You're a funny guy you know that DiNozzo. A lot like my partner Steve." Danny said. "Work partner." He quickly amended not wanting either man to get the wrong idea. Not that there was anything wrong with liking other men, it just wasn't for Danny.

The group of seven continued to chat amicably about everything and nothing, until there food came. Served to them by a large Hawaiian man with yellow t-shirt that looked to have his face on the head of shrimp on the t-shirt. It read Kamekona's on the front.

"There we go guys best shrimp on the island." Kamekona said. He looked at the two newcomers at the table. "Any friends of Kono's are friends of mine. Half off for you two."

"Thanks, Kamekona, but really that's not necessary." Tony tried to tell the larger man. The other man just waved him off politely and went back to the truck.

Tony's phone rang about half way through their meal. He excused himself quietly and left and answered the call a few feet away. The operator asked if he wanted to accept the call from the prison, he wanted to say no and hang up, but something was itching at him in the back of his mind to say yes, and he did. He almost immediately regretted it.

"How could you be so selfish? Do you enjoy hurting your coworkers? Does it make you feel good getting all of us in trouble? Does it? What kind of low-life does that to his friends? You're…you're horrible!"

Abby had her fists balled up and she wanted to punch something as she stood near the wall of payphones. The guards were eyeing her carefully to see what she would do.

"Abby! Enough! What do you think you're doing calling me just to yell at me? If you aren't going to talk civilized I'm going to hang up Abby." Tony warned the irate former forensic scientist.

"Don't you dare try and pretend like you don't understand, DiNozzo! You know what you did! Don't you dare try and shut me up, you backstabber! You filed a complaint with Internal Affairs over nothing! It happened a year ago."

"Nothing, nothing, you can't be serious Abby I was seriously hurt I was laid up in the hospital for three weeks and you call that nothing."

"Big baby is what you are. Why'd you do it, Tony? Why would you ever do something so despicable? How could you? I'm in trouble now with Vance, they say I may never work again because of you. I'm in prison. They're getting some lab monkey to come into my lab and messing with my stuff! My work! My lab! They're touching my stuff! All because of you! How can you live with what you did? How dare you!" Tony could her Abby huffing and puffing down the line, clearly out of breath from her rant.

"How could I?" Tony asked incredulously waving his hands around. Tony turned toward his table and could see the others looking at him. He held up a finger to signal one more minute, and they were appeased.

you know what Abby, I'm not even going to dignify that with a response, I'm done with you and I'm done with everyone else up there. Goodbye Abigail Scuito." Tony jabbed the end call button on his phone. He couldn't believe her. 'Well at least I haven't gotten any death threats from Ziva yet. That's a plus.' Tony thought as he walked back to the table.

"Sorry I took so long guys, personal issues."

"Ex-wife?" Danny asked humorously. Tony went stone cold at the other man's words. Kono and Chin could see his facial expressions change almost instantly.

"She wishes she could be his ex." Jaecyon said covering for his friend. Not five minutes after Tony returned to the table the others' phones went off.

Chin looked at their two new friends. "Sorry guys we gotta go, it's work."

"Hey Kamekona you wouldn't mind taking Grace and Charlie for me would you, take'em back home or to your place?" Danny asked.

"Nah brah, I can take'em. I'll bring'em back to you when you call." Danny nodded graciously and hugged and kissed his kids' goodbye.

As the three confirmed LEOs were leaving the shrimp truck Kono turned and called out to Tony and Jaecyon. "You guys should stop by the Palace sometime and meet Steve and Lou, I think you'd like'em."

"We should, maybe we will Kono." With that said Kono hopped into her cousin's car and Danny slid into the driver's seat of his Camaro and peeled out and toward the Palace. "Hey you okay man. You look down."

Tony looked at his unfinished plate of shrimp. Suddenly not all that hungry anymore. "Yeah, I'm fine hey Kamekona can I get this to go please thanks." Food boxed up for later, Jaecyon and Tony headed back to Jaecyon's apartment. The drive was silent, much like the drive over to the beach, but this was a different silent. Tony was in one of his moods.

Jaecyon busied himself with house chores getting the room set up for Tony and stuff before he said anything to the other man. "Tony the guest room's all set up for you. Whenever you want it, and I'm just down the hall if you need me." Tony nodded his thanks to his friend, and continued to stand in the living room, his phone still clutched in his hands.

Tony ended up outside sitting on a stretch of grass, with lawn chairs not too far away from the apartment. He didn't know how he got out here. He doesn't remember walking out here. Tony dialed his brothers' number almost automatically.

He looked at his watch and quietly swore. It was 2000 here or 8 p.m. meaning it would be 2300 or 11 p.m. in California. His brother answered immediately, readily though, as if he was waiting for the call. 'Probably was.' Tony thought. 'Oops.'

"Tony, you okay are you hurt?" Jason rambled on asking questions. 'What no I'm fine' Tony thought to himself.

"No, Jase I'm okay sorry I didn't call earlier, when I landed, Jaecyon was here picked me up and we've been out all day. Just wanted to talk to the kids' tell'em I love'em and I miss'em. You'll do that for me, right?"

"Yeah, yeah course I will Tony, you sure you're all good bro. I know how you get sometimes."

"I'm fine honest." Tony told his brother a bit more forcefully.

"Okay, I'm just checking. Look I'm about to crash myself, talk tomorrow yeah, we can FaceTime say, 0900 your time. Kids'll be up by then."

"Sounds good to me Jason." Tony said quietly trying to stifle a yawn.

He'd just shut his eyes for minute, just rest his eyes. Jaecyon came out and saw Tony in the lawn chair and helped him back inside. Jaecyon bid Tony goodnight, and went to his room. Tony went to the guest bedroom, but he couldn't sleep. Didn't sleep too much on his mind. Izzy, Abby, Ziva. More Izzy and how he missed her now more than ever, then either of the other two women in life.

* * *

Well that's it for Chapter 6 hope it was up to everyone's expectations. Hit that review button drop a comment down below, let me know what you thought. I know kind of crappy ending I think, but it's late or rather early where I am, so that is all. Hope you enjoyed reading this chapter as much as I did writing it.

 **To everyone who has submitted an OC that I accepted. I just need two more bits of information from you for your OC's. Send it in a PM titled Your OC's name: Skills and Deficiencies. Thnx.**

 **Skills (4 Things your OC is good at that is work related and 4 things your OC is good at that isn't work related):**

 **Deficiencies (Same goes for deficiencies 4 Things they aren't good at work related, and 4 things your OC is not good at that isn't work related):**


	8. Chapter 7 Part 1

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters all belong to the creator of the show. I just own the idea and the plot for this story. As well as my OCs AJ Gibbs, his ex-wife Amber and his kids, as well as Jason DiNozzo, his wife Maria and their kids. They are mine as well as Mia and Gabriel DiNozzo. I don't own the characters from NCIS: LA or Hawaii Five-0. They belong to their respective show creators.

A/N: I know I mentioned Governor Denning a few chapters ago, when Hetty was talking to Gibbs, but he is no longer Governor and won't be any more throughout my story. The new Governor of Hawaii (In Hawaii Five-0 is Keiko Mahoe). So that is who I will be referring to when I talk about the Governor if I don't first mention her by name.

A/N: Hey to all my faithful readers, followers, favoriters, and reviewers. I'd like to thank you all for reading and sticking with me so far through my story. I know it's been almost 12 days since my last update on the 4th life has been crazy busy. I've currently got my two younger school age cousins visiting and am spending time with them, before I leave for college, in a few days. Haven't had time to write. So, to make up for not a complete chapter in so many days I've decided to break up chapter 7 into two parts. Just so I can give you all something, to read, and then my next update should be coming to all from my new college suite.

 _ **Oh, also if any has any case ideas, or anything they want to see in the story maybe with their specific character shoot me a PM, I'm pretty open minded and will try and fit it in if I can. I've got a complete plot, just want to see what you all have.**_

That is all onward to Chapter 7 Part 1.

* * *

Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii

Chapter 7 Part 1

It's been a month and two weeks since both Tony and Jaecyon have been on the island. It's been a week since Mia and Gabe arrived. The fourth of July passed with the usual fanfare. Only this time, there were fireworks on the beach and tropical sunset, not like California. It was the second week of July, a Friday the fourteenth, Tony's birthday was that coming Wednesday, the nineteenth. He was turning forty-seven, man that seemed old to him. First birthday in island paradise he had no idea what he was going to do. That was a week away he had time to think.

Jaecyon was off doing his own thing, hiking a trail somewhere Tony thought he remembered him saying. Chin and Kono took Tony and his kids to see some of the local spots around the island that the tourists didn't know about, yesterday, that had been great. The kids really enjoyed it and so did Tony. Secret surf spots, some of the best places to eat on the island that weren't Kamekona's shrimp truck. Though that was up there in the top ten list of places to eat.

Tony had enrolled the kids in water sports camp, where they'd learn all different types of sports. Mia and Gabe being twelve and ten respectively, this was probably the last time that Tony could get away with sending them off to the same camp together. Mia would be turning thirteen in September and she'd officially be a teenager and not necessary want to do things with her 'kid' brother. Tony dreaded that day, his little girl was growing up before his very eyes. So was Gabe, he was only ten, but he far more mature sometimes, then other kids his age.

Locking up the house, kids dropped off at camp, Tony jumped in his brand new 2016 Red Jeep Wrangler and drove to the office. He thought he might as well see where he'd be working for the for seeable future. He parked the jeep in a shady spot and then headed inside the building. He received a visitors' badge, and was met shortly by a tall slender man with jet black hair and hazel eyes, he was muscular and Tony could clearly see the bulging muscles out of his shirt.

Scott Horvath was the Special Agent in Charge of the Pearl Harbor office, and had been with NCIS for over twenty years. He had a wife Shelly and one son Michael Horvath who was seventeen, and going to be a junior in high school this coming August.

"Agent DiNozzo." Horvath greeted Tony warmly. "We weren't expecting you until next month."

"I know, I know, but I just couldn't stay away. I thought I'd maybe pick up the personnel files for my team, give them a once over see who I'm working with."

"Of course, you know DiNozzo, I've heard great things about you. And the D.C. team truly has lost a great member, but hey their loss is Hawaii's gain." Scott went on to tell Tony a bit more about how the Pearl office operated, it was a bit different from the Washington office. For starters, they didn't have such a strict dress code, yet they still had one. The office opted for a more practical tactical functional theme, at least for those who were out in the field. Those behind a desk most of the day still had to wear business like attire, but it was all light weight because of the climate, so it wasn't so bad.

"Yeah, they are, aren't they?" Scott led Tony down a hallway to the Personnel department and was able to retrieve the files for the new Supervisory Special Agent, of this new joint team. "This is a really nice building you have here. I mean it's not much to look at on the outside, but inside, this must have cost a small fortune." Tony remarked as they walked past the extensive wardrobe area. Since this office dealt in undercover work as well. They had all the making of the office back in L.A.

"You should see the shooting range, it's state of the art." Scott was telling Tony. "Plus, the whole staging area for CRT, top of the line, all equipment and everything best money can buy."

"I'll have to check it out sometime soon Agent Horvath."

"You do that, Agent DiNozzo, don't hesitate to drop by and you can keep those files as long as you need." Tony nodded and waved back to the jet black haired man, as he exited the building and headed back toward his jeep.

He wasn't actually going to read the personnel files, not just yet. He wanted to meet them in person, so he wouldn't have any preconceived notions about his team. All he knew were their names and their positions. He was surprised to find out that his SFA was actually Jaecyon McConnell a friend of his from Washington. That put Tony at ease knowing he had someone at his back who he could trust implicitly. 'Well that explains why he's in Hawaii.' Tony thought as he made his way toward 'the Palace' or HPD Headquarters. He was going to have a talk with Danny and Kono.

Tony walked into the large building and looked around. "Something I can help you with sir?" Duke asked eyeing the brown-haired man with the shirt sleeve forest green collared shirt, and blue jeans.

"Yes, I'm looking for Detective Danny Williams." Tony told the Hawaiian police officer.

"Detective Williams should be in his office, at this time, I'll have an officer escort you over to Five-0." Duke told Tony. Tony was soon escorted to Five-0 headquarters by a young-looking officer.

"Detective Williams. This guy says he knows you." The officer told the New Jersey detective.

Danny turned around and came face to face with Tony. "Yeah, I know him he's alright thank you officer." The officer left Tony with Danny. A stocky black man was talking to Chin and Kono.

"Hey Tony howsit? Chin asked upon seeing the other man.

"Pretty good so far, got a nice house, new car, kids are doing great. Loving the summer camp, they're at. And here's little ol' me and all this free time."

"Glad you decided to come see us Tony, Jaecyon's already been by last week. Met Lou." Kono introduced Tony. "Lou this is Tony DiNozzo. Tony this is Captain Lou Grover former HPD SWAT now official Five-0 member."

"Nice to meet you Tony." Lou came over and gave Tony a manly bro hug. Tony startled a minute at the contact, and then relaxed ever so slightly. He was fine, Lou wasn't Abby. Lou released the shorter man and looked back at him.

"Good to meet you too Lou. I see what you did there, Five-0 five members, though I only count four of you where's this elusive Steve I've heard so much about."

"Oh, bossman I think he's in a meeting with the Governor right now, we just wrapped up a case." Kono informed Tony.

"Governor, right Governor of Hawaii and her special taskforce."

"Includes immunity and means to get the job done." Chin replied as he leaned on the main computer in the briefing room. "Has some neat perks like this baby right here."

"Oh man," Tony said finally noticing the large interactive computer table Chin was leaned up against. "McGee'd be so jealous." Tony commented, as Chin showed him some of how the computer worked.

"McGee." Danny questioned.

"Tim McGee, former co-worker." Tony said simply. "Real tech geek. He'd be geeking all over this."

"So, where yah from DiNozzo?" Lou asked conversationally.

"Born in New York, spent most of my adolescence in different boarding schools with my younger brother Jason, all over Rhode Island. Became an agent a month after 9/11." Tony told them vaguely.

He knew they could probably look him up if they really wanted to know that bad. Tony was a man a few words really, a private man who liked to keep his private life, well private. He didn't need everyone all up in his business. Though he had to remind himself that these people, weren't like his old team.

They were genuine, or at least they seemed that way. Tony knew from his own experiences that looks were indeed deceiving. They weren't even his team, and they were treating him better than his old team ever did. That said a lot about them as people. They were just a group of people he met who just so happen to be law enforcement. That alone put him at ease, and gave him some sense of security. But he wasn't going to get too comfortable, not yet at least until he met this mysterious Steve he'd been hearing about.

"Well this chats' been great, Chin, Kono, Danny." Tony nodded to the three Five-0 members. "Lou, it was great meeting you, I'm sure I'll see all of you around sometime."

"Good seeing you again Tony." Chin told the man.

"It was, Steve'll be mad he missed you." Danny informed the other man.

"That's alright Danny, Kono said he was in a meeting with the governor, right? I'll wait for him there."

"Yes, I did." Kono agreed. "Tell the bossman I said hey."

"Will do Kono." Tony replied. Tony turned to the three men in the room. "Gentlemen it's been a pleasure, but I've got to run." On his way, out he passed an office, an office that had model boats in it, and a few shadow boxes with what looked like military medals plaques and decorations.

'Nah couldn't be, he would've told me.' Tony thought to himself as he made his way out of Five-0 headquarters and toward the governors' office.

Tony sat outside Governor Mahoes' office for a total of thirty minutes, before her secretary said she was ready to see him. In that time, this Steve character hadn't come out of the office. A woman with black hair dressed in a pant suit walked out.

"Ah Lieutenant I was wondering when you'd stop by come in please." Mahoe greeted Tony warmly. Very few people had called him by his rank since he got out. Tony walked into the spacious office head held high chest out shoulders back. Luckily Steve's back was too him, so it really could be any Steve, not the Steve he knew. "Have a seat Lieutenant DiNozzo."

Steve turned his head at hearing the name. 'It couldn't be could it.' Thought the ex-Navy SEAL. Before his eyes there stood a long-time friend of his Anthony "Tony" DiNozzo. Member of SEAL team 3. 'Wonder what he's doing all the way in Hawaii.'

"Tony." Steve greeted the man.

"Steve. It is you, I'd recognize that mug anywhere." Tony had a large grin plastered on his face. The two old friends embraced each other in a hug. "How've you been?"

"Well, I can tell you it's been a crazy six years. That's for sure."

"Glad you too could get acquainted so quickly. Now as to why you're both here." Governor Mahoe stated. "This is really just a meet and greet, let you know of each other's presence, and to inform you Lieutenant, of what the Commander here and his Five-0 taskforce does." The governor goes on to tell Tony all about her predecessors and their start of the taskforce, and what they do. "That is why, I brought you two here. Hopefully now when the Lieutenant here starts his job there won't be too many ruffled feathers, and Commander you will actually yet the man do his job."

Tony remained impassive and blank faced not showing any emotion or giving away anything. Steve on the other hand looked confused, and even a bit flustered. He was not exactly known for his cooperation with outside agencies except for perhaps the FBI, and HPD.

"I see okay, but why would a Navy Lieutenant interfere with my work ma'am?" Steve asked the Governor.

"I'll let the Lieutenant here explain. You're both free to go now gentleman." Mahoe told the two Navy men. Tony and Steve walked out of the governor's office side by side.

"So, there something you want to tell me Tony?" McGarrett asked his friend.

"Me what about you Commander?" Tony stressed the title and crossed his equally muscular arms over his chest his bicep Navy SEAL trident tattoo sticking out a bit.

"Okay, okay why don't we go somewhere to talk, we've always got a lack of communication going on here." Steve told his friend.

"Gee yah think." Tony muttered under his breath. "For the record I had no idea, she was going to do that to me. I was just expecting to wait for you outside her office."

"Let's go talk, you hungry?" Steve asked as he slapped a hand on Tony's shoulder leading him out of the building.

"I could eat, but what about my car I left it at HPD."

"It's parked in front of the police department I'm sure it'll fine. Come on I know a great place to eat."

Steve and Tony ended up eating at Duke's Waikiki, a nice beachfront locale that served surf and turf and umbrella drinks. "I got say Steve I had no idea it was you, when the others kept mentioning a 'Steve' never even mention any Navy relation at all. You obviously got out."

"I'm Reserves, I moved back about six years ago." Steve said. Tony looked the other SEAL and gave him a contemplative look.

"Oh, yeah really, mind if I ask why?" Tony was Ohana had been ever since his dad found a young Tony and his younger brother Jason left in a hotel by themselves by their father. John McGarrett couldn't not do anything so he took both boys in gave them a meal and warm place to sleep for the night. That was probably one of the first nights that both Tony and Jason knew what having a 'real' loving attentive father was like. Even though at the time John didn't kids, he was an officer of the law, and he had to protect those two boys. John later called the boys' father and arranged for them to be picked up. He told the boys if they ever needed him, or ever came back to come and see him.

"My dad was murdered by Victor Hesse a terrorist and an international arms dealer, on September 20, 2010." Steve informed Tony solemnly.

Tony's eyes betrayed his feelings. He was shocked John was dead, and he never did get to go back and see him, when he was alive, they kept in contact sure, but that wasn't the same. "Shit, Steve, I'm sorry man. I…I didn't know, I knew your dad, I met him when I was just a kid, long story short my old man left Jason and I in a hotel room, your dad picked us up let us stay with him the night."

"That sounds like my dad. Seems like a lot of people I know knew him."

"He was good man Steve, I know you know that and I don't really need to tell you."

"Thanks, so how've you been all these years. I think the last time I saw you was what '98, '99."

"Yeah, you were in Coronado we met up for beers. Lots happen since then, a lot." Tony just came out and said it. He didn't like beating around the bush, about certain things. "Isabelle's dead, I mean she died of breast cancer, in 2012." Now it was Steve's turn to look shocked. He honestly hadn't expected that.

"How're the kids taking it?" Steve asked.

"As best as can be expected I mean it has been four years, but the death of loved one isn't something you truly get over it's something you just learn to live with that person isn't in your live anymore."

"That's true, brother very true, on a lighter note, why you being so secretive with your job."

"Not secretive Steve." Tony said somewhat defensively. Steve knew when walls were being thrown up. He'd put up walls himself before.

"Right okay, not secretive, so what gives care to enlighten an old friend on your new job then."

"I'm an NCIS Special Agent, just got promoted last month to Supervisory Special Agent, got transferred here as a result." Tony explained to Steve leaving out the finer details. Steve didn't need to know all that past drama, with the agency.

"Congratulations man, that's great I'm really happy for you, I'm sure your kids'll love it here. Grace and Charlie sure do."

"They're starting to and they've only been here a few weeks I'm slightly apprehensive for when school starts though."

"I'm sure they'll be fine."

"You're right hey it's about time for me to pick them up want to come back to my place with me you can meet them."

"Sure, I mean if you think they'll like me." Steve sounded a bit apprehensive.

"Steve your great with Grace and Charlie, and Nahele, I'm sure my kids' love you man. Plus, I know you're a water sports fanatic they'll love that."

The two men got up from their table, Steve paid the bill and they left. "Alright if you say so." Steve gunned the ignition in his blue Chevrolet Silverado, and Tony and Steve headed back to pick up Gabe and Mia.

* * *

Well that's the end of part 1 tell me what you think, you know what to do hit that review button down below, leave a comment or a case idea in a review or if too detailed hit me up with the PM.

Part 2 will be out hopefully by this weekend we'll see how school starting out goes #CollegeLife.


	9. Chapter 7 Part 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything, the characters all belong to the creator of the show. I just own the idea and the plot for this story. As well as my OCs AJ Gibbs, his ex-wife Amber and his kids, as well as Jason DiNozzo, his wife Maria and their kids. They are mine as well as Mia and Gabriel DiNozzo. I don't own the characters from NCIS: LA or Hawaii Five-0. They belong to their respective show creators.

A/N: Hey yo I'm back coming atcha with an all new part 2 to chapter 7. I know it's been long awaited and I hope it's all what you were hoping for. Regular updates should be every other Sunday. School, work and life permitting of course.

A/N: I know I mentioned Governor Denning a few chapters ago, when Hetty was talking to Gibbs, but he is no longer Governor and won't be any more throughout my story. The new Governor of Hawaii (In Hawaii Five-0 is Keiko Mahoe). So that is who I will be referring to when I talk about the Governor if I don't first mention her by name.

 _ **This is a pretty Gibbs centric chapter and the ramifications of his actions of as late in the story. Just wanted to give you all a heads up. Tony and his new team will finally meet up in the next chapter and things really start rolling.**_

 _ **Oh, also if anyone has any case ideas, or anything they want to see in the story maybe with their specific character shoot me a PM, I'm pretty open minded and will try and fit it in if I can. I've got a complete plot, just want to see what you all have.**_

That is all onward to Chapter 7 Part 2.

* * *

Goodbye Washington Hello Hawaii

Chapter 7 Part 2

It had been a month since Tony left and Gibbs was a downright mess. A month and two weeks to be exact. He couldn't function, and the SFA's that Vance had been sending over to his team were adequate at best. There was a saying of 'you don't know how good you had it until it's gone'. 'It' in this particular case being Tony. Though his new SFA Clayton Marcus wasn't actually half bad. He was a Marine, who served with a MARSOC team before he retired, and applied for a job as an NCIS Special Agent. He rose through the ranks, through different offices and found himself in the position as Gibbs' new SFA. Now Marcus had quite the shoes to fill.

If he was being honest with himself he didn't want to fill Agent DiNozzo's shoes, he didn't want to be his replacement. He wanted to be his own person, earn his place on Gibbs' team. Earn the other mans' trust. Trust with Gibbs was hard to come by these days. Marcus couldn't worry about that right now though they had a case to solve.

"We found the perp who killed Petty Officer Harris." Gibbs informed them. "He's holed up in a house at this address." The team grabbed their gear and headed out to the address.

Tim and Marcus took the front door and waited for Gibbs and Bishop to get to the back door and wait for their signal. "We're a go, breach." Gibbs gave the simple order. Marcus opened the door and Tim followed his lead.

"NCIS." Both Tim and Marcus announce as they walk slowly through the house, clearing the rooms systematically.

"Where is this guy? Are we sure Gibbs has the right info?" Tim asked, as they walked toward the back room where they heard noises. Gibbs and Bishop met up with Tim and Marcus at the back-bedroom door.

Gibbs held up two fingers to his lips to silence McGee. Bishop counted down from three before they breached the room. Gibbs was the first one through the door, followed by Bishop, Marcus and then McGee.

The perp Todd Manning was an imposing man large brought shoulders and muscles upon muscles. "Freeze NCIS." Gibbs yelled. Todd looked up sharply at the four figures in the room. Saw their guns and badges and bolted, straight through the window in the room.

"After him." Marcus yelled. Bishop was the first one in pursuit, she went through the same window Manning did. Getting cuts and scrapes as she did from the broken glass. Gibbs, Marcus and McGee were hot on her heels. As the three male agents rounded the corner of the alley, they saw the seemingly lifeless body of Agent Bishop on the ground as well as their perp Todd Manning. "Bishop!" Marcus called out. She wasn't moving.

It's like it all happened in slow motion for Gibbs then, he saw Tim walking over to Manning and saw Manning had one bullet shaped hole in his forehead. He could easily piece together what had gone down. Bishop had caught up to Manning she tried to apprehend him, there'd been a scuffle and Manning ended up fighting Bishop. Bishop lost then, Manning shot himself in the head.

Marcus called for an ambulance at their location. He'd found out Bishop was actually still breathing. "Everything's going to be okay Bishop you're going to be just fine." Gibbs could hear Marcus telling Bishop trying to soothe her.

All too soon Bishop and Manning were taken away in separate ambulances and the three remaining agents had to find their own way to the hospital. He couldn't lose another agent not like this. Not when he could've prevented it. If he'd just been a bit faster. He would've gotten there in time.

Gibbs was 65 years old. He was at retirement age, yet he was far from the actual act. As long as he was still breathing and good still shoot is Sig in a straight line, he was going to serve.

Something broke inside Gibbs in that instant. He was suddenly overwhelmed by memories of all the times he'd felt powerless…watching in MTAC as the Cape Fear exploded, being unable to catch Harper Dearing in time to prevent the NCIS bombing, facing down Luke Harris as the boy shot him twice and left him bleeding in the dirt. A floodgate opened in his mind, releasing images of all the times he'd seen someone he cared about dead or dying, broken and bleeding, and been powerless to prevent it. Tony drowning in his lungs, Kate on the rooftop with blood spreading under her head in a grotesque halo, Jenny's bullet-riddled body, Mike stabbed and left to die in the rain-flooded street in front of his home…and so many more. There were far too many; going all the way back to his beautiful girls, and his son almost loosing AJ when his convoy was struck by an IED a few years ago. It was a bad op, and AJ still won't talk much about it to this day. All Gibbs knows is that it was bad and his son was one of two survivors out of eighteen men. He could have lost his son that day, but he didn't he came home later that year. He definitely didn't come back the same as when he had left. That was for sure.

Gibbs sat on the gurney in the ER, his emotions in turmoil. He thought he tweaked his knee, and McGee saw him, and told him he should get it checked out. He was worried about Bishop and waiting for word on her condition. He also felt shock and confusion over his earlier loss of control. Pulled from his thoughts as the cubicle curtain was pulled aside, Gibbs looked up in anticipation of the doctor only to be disappointed as Director Vance walked in. "Leon," he greeted.

"Dammit Gibbs! That is not how pursuits are supposed to end. We needed Manning alive. Now he's lying in the morgue! What did you think was going to happen?" Vance shouted.

"He shot himself Leon, what were we supposed to do. Bishop was the one closest to him." 'She shouldn't have been though. I should have been there.' Gibbs was really beating himself up over this.

"Your case is a bust. The suspect you identified as having killed Petty Officer Harris is dead. The family doesn't get the intended closure they wanted. This case is shut. Although as of your recent actions I believe I need to reevaluate your position as lead agent of MCRT."

That was shocking to Gibbs he was actually speechless he didn't know what to say besides, "Leon."

"No Gibbs, you can't weasel your way out of this one this time. I've let too many things slide with you and your team, because your team always got results. Not anymore Agent Gibbs. You've forced my hand, there will be changes from here on out."

As if the Director had suddenly remembered why else he was standing there he said, "First things first. Bishop is awake and will be fine…minor concussion from being knocked down by Manning. What's your status?" Vance queried.

Gibbs closed his eyes and sighed in relief that Bishop was not seriously injured. "Waiting for a scan; may have re-injured my knee." Gibbs hedged, not wanting to admit the knee had been bothering him before.

"Report, Gibbs. What the hell happened out there?" Vance asked sharply.

"I honestly can say I don't know, Leon"

"You had better have a better answer for me later Gibbs we will be talking about your actions or rather inactions further. I feel the hospital ED isn't the right place for this kind of talk."

"As soon as you get the knee looked at I want you to go straight home, and try and relax, I'll inform Agents Marcus, and McGee of your status."

Gibbs just looked at the Director and nodded slightly. Leon turned on his heel to leave the silver haired agent to this thoughts. The team's going to be down two agents now, due to injury. This did not bode well for Team Gibbs whatsoever. Not like things had been going well for them as of late anyway, but that was beside the point.

Gibbs adjusted his crutches and hobbled out of the elevator. He was not looking forward to this 'talk' that Leon wanted to have. He supposed now he had to sit there and take it as the Director handed down some sort of reprimand for his past actions. As he approached the office, Vance's secretary called to him, "Go on in Agent Gibbs, he's expecting you."

Gibbs nodded his thanks to her and shuffled into the office on his crutches, awkwardly closing the door behind him. He and Vance eyed each other for a few tense moments, then Vance gestured toward the comfortable chairs at the conference table, out of deference to Gibbs' braced knee.

Irritated, Gibbs fired his opening salvo. "Nice day, Director."

"You know damn well you're not here for small talk, Gibbs," Vance fired right back. "You're here so I can properly talk to you about your actions and lack of adherence to this agencies policies and procedures."

Without giving Gibbs a chance to respond, he continued, "I had IA look into past transgressions there were a lot of them. I told you at the hospital that I ignored your transgressions because of the results you got and didn't meddle with your team, but not anymore Gibbs. IA have found that your suitability for field duty at the time of Bishop's accident with Manning was questionable due to a pre-existing knee injury and your physical limitations contributed to the injury of a fellow agent." he concluded.

Gibbs managed to suppress a flinch at being reminded of Bishop's injury, which he now recognized as a trigger for his loss of control. "Fine, Director. If you've got some sort disciplinary letter or reprimand for me to sign off on, can we get on with it?"

Vance blinked in disbelief at Gibbs' disinterest and arrogance. He was apparently unwilling to give weight to the seriousness of his circumstances. That was about to change, Vance thought dismally.

"I don't appreciate the flippancy, Gibbs. I told you to take this seriously." Vance said sharply. "The agency is likely going to be sued over this, which by the way, has gotten the attention of SecNav. With the initial findings of IA, I'm forced into a position of taking punitive action against you."

"You're caving because of SecNav and threats from a bunch of shark lawyers?" Gibbs asked scornfully.

"No, I'm not," Vance replied emphatically. "I'm acting as your superior. You are being disciplined for gross violations of agency procedure. There's no possibility of completely excusing what you've done in the past, nor can I condone it or pretend these events didn't happen."

Gibbs at least had the good grace to wince and look down.

"It's not all bad news," Vance continued cautiously. "IA also found that there are factors that require further consideration. Information has come to light that may be accepted as medically mitigating circumstances." Gibbs finally seemed to be paying attention, Vance noticed.

"What would that be?" Gibbs asked in confusion.

"Doctor Mallard has prepared a report which predates the incident." Vance explained. "It expresses concern for your fitness for duty and indicates you are presenting possible signs of PTSD. IA's review of statements from your team corroborate his findings."

"What?" Gibbs snarled, feeling betrayed by his oldest friend, and his team. The team he considered family.

"Don't even start on them, Gibbs," Vance snapped in a raised voice, heading off his agent's building rant. "Gibbs, you should thank your team and Doctor Mallard for their depositions. You should also be grateful for Doctor Mallard's influence with IA, because it's the only thing saving your ass from being fired immediately." he said flatly. "You better be thankful for all of them, because I'm well aware how poorly you've handled things since DiNozzo left. They're all more loyal than you deserve."

"Points taken, Leon," Gibbs replied, his anger deflated as how close he'd come to being terminated began to hit home. "So what's next?" he asked in a resigned voice.

"As things stand, I've persuaded IA to hold off on a disciplinary hearing or further punitive action until you undergo a complete fit for duty examination including a full psych eval. As a condition of continued employment, you will undergo anger management counseling and any other treatment recommended by the evaluator."

Gibbs grimaced and nodded. "Anything else?"

"Yes there's more," Vance said then hesitated, knowing he was about to deliver a heavy blow to the older man. "Taking into account your past performance record which is for the most part exemplary, and that there are no complaints of excessive force, you are suspended for one month. Furthermore, you are removed from field duty pending the outcome of your fit for duty evaluation. If found fit, you will be reinstated and reassigned to another position." Vance knew his next words would be devastating to the proud man in front of him. He continued in a sympathetic tone, "Gibbs…your age waiver for field agent status is rescinded. Permanently. I'm sorry."

Later that night, Gibbs sat on his sofa and stared into the fireplace. He could admit now he'd been struggling with feelings of irrational anger and resentment since the shooting that nearly killed him. He'd continually chosen to deal in denial knowing he had issues, and not to examine the reasons for them or to face them until he absolutely had to.

Now finally, he recognized them for what they were and that he had to confront the reasons for them if he wanted his life back to normal. He thought about those who'd tried to help him before it was too late, two men in particular. He felt a sudden wave of remorse over the complete break in his once unshakable friendship with DiNozzo, and his starring role in that break. He also regretted the coolness that had developed lately between him and AJ. He and his son had never really seen eye to eye on a lot of things.

More so when it came to feeling and emotions and how to deal with them. His own son had PTSD, and now he was starting to see the same symptoms in himself. It seemed a lot of people had seen the signs before Gibbs himself had. They'd all tried to help, but he just pushed them away. That was how he coped. He was realizing that pushing those away who cared wasn't the right thing to do.

Now he could admit to himself that felt the loss of that friendship and father and son bond keenly, but knew he'd driven the wedge between them himself. He pushed them away and still they'd tried to warn him. He hadn't listened to either of them and today, the consequences of his actions then and now just became appallingly real.

Gibbs was pulled from his dark reflections by the sound of footfalls on the front porch steps. He'd made it clear he didn't want visitors and had even gone so far as to lock the doors to make his point. It had worked. Ducky, Abby, and the others had stopped coming…until now.

He ignored the knocking at the door and adjusted the icepack laid over his bad knee. He winced in pain as the sound of a key in the lock had him turning sharply toward the door. Only one person had that key these days. Angry now, he snatched the ice pack that slipped off at his sharp movement and he readied himself to tear Ducky a new one. "Dammit Ducky, I told you to stay the hell away from me," he said loudly.

"Well, it's a good thing I'm not Ducky then, isn't it?" an unexpected male voice answered.

He looked up in shock to see Marcus standing there, his gaze inscrutable.

"What are you doing here?" Gibbs demanded, glaring resentfully at the man who'd first been forced on him by Vance as his SFA, and had now taken over leading his team.

"I'm not sure I should be really," Marcus said ruefully.

"Ya think?" Gibbs snapped as he went back to adjusting the icepack over his knee.

"I know," Marcus returned curtly. "You and I have had this uneasy truce thing going on for a while, but aren't exactly friends, so why am I here? At first, I was content to let you sit here in the mess you made.

"Why don't you do just that?" Gibbs asked angrily. "Now get out, leave the damn key, and tell Ducky I don't appreciate him handing it over."

"No can do, Gibbs. I got a nagging feeling when you shut the rest of your team out and started pushing back about the fit for duty eval and therapy. Call it a compulsion if you will; and a sense that I owed you an apology."

"What? What the hell for? Gibbs asked, honestly startled at Marcus' words. "You're not the one on suspension here," Gibbs said. "And if you're not going to leave, sit the hell down so I don't have to keep straining my neck looking up at you." he continued, gesturing impatiently at the armchair next to the sofa.

Marcus was a little surprised at the invitation to stay. He nodded in thanks then removed his jacket and threw it over the back of the armchair. He sat down, speaking as he did. "You're far from a screw up Gibbs, but your reputation preceded you."

"What reputation would that be and what the hell does it have to do with anything?" Gibbs asked irritably.

Expecting Gibbs' surliness and unfazed by it, Marcus answered. "You know…the bear with a sore head, second "B", grouchy, unreasonable, and impatient hard ass. Take your pick of expressions used to describe your more charming behavior."

Gibbs narrowed his eyes and glared.

Marcus just smiled infuriatingly and kept ignoring Gibbs' ill mood. "That led me to assume that you were just being your normal lovable self," he said sarcastically. "If long-time members of your team didn't catch it, how would I?"

"Catch what, Marcus? Are you going to get to your point sometime tonight?"

"The point is, Gibbs, I should have known what was up with you."

Gibbs shifted uncomfortably. "Just what is it you think is up with me?"

"I'll explain your getting up there in age Gibbs maybe it's time to holster your weapon for good." Marcus said.

Gibbs crossed his arms and raised an eyebrow.

"I'm serious Gibbs. It may have been just a concussion for Bishop today and you messing up your knee, but it could be worse in the future. Vance doesn't want that to happen."

Gibbs looked down and ground out, "I don't care what you think is good for me, Marcus." He felt Marcus' assessing gaze on him and wondered what the man thought he was seeing.

"Then why are you avoiding the fact. Why are you hiding from the truth? What's got you so scared?"

Gibbs remained stubbornly silent, prompting Marcus to press him again.

"You're afraid you'll be seen as useless less of man is that it?" Marcus asked quietly. He watched the proud man struggle for a moment as some inner conflict showed clearly on his face, and felt a growing empathy for him. Then Gibbs finally gave a small shake of his head.

"I thought as much," Marcus said. "I should have known because I've seen it before. If I had, the incident that landed you in this mess might have been avoided and that's why I wanted to apologize."

"Seen what, Marcus?"

"Signs of PTSD, Gibbs." Marcus asserted simply.

"Thank you for that diagnosis, Doctor Marcus." Gibbs said snidely. "Consult with Ducky on that, did you? You don't know anything about me."

Marcus went on, undaunted. "Sure I do; probably more than you think."

"Look Marcus, I don't want you here anymore than the others. I don't need anything from any of you, much less an apology." Gibbs' voice was controlled and low, but still sounded vaguely threatening.

"Keep telling yourself that. You've been doing that a long time, right?" Marcus continued, his voice insistent. "Telling yourself everything's fine; you got it all under control when nothing could be further from the truth. You need to stop with the bullshit Gibbs, because you're not fooling anyone but yourself anymore."

"How would you know?"

Marcus went on with calm confidence. "Surely you see your reactions aren't entirely under your control. Like I said, I know because I've seen it. I've seen it, I've lived it, and I've been where you are now."

Anger faded and a flicker of interest appeared in Gibbs expression. "Something happened to you," Gibbs asserted. "In the Corps?" he guessed, giving the younger man a searching look.

Marcus nodded somberly. "My last tour in Iraq. My unit was on patrol when our convoy hit an IED. As help arrived, we tried to triage the injured and secure the scene, and then we came under sniper and mortar fire. The whole thing was an ambush." Marcus looked down for a moment, lost in his own memories, then continued. "It was bad Gibbs, and you're looking at one of just two people who lived to tell the tale. Two, Gibbs. Just two…out of eighteen" he finished with a hitch in his voice.

Gibbs sat silently and then it dawned on him. One of two out of eighteen. AJ was one of two out of eighteen members. It couldn't be a coincidence could Marcus be the second survivor. Gibbs didn't believe in coincidences though.

"You're him, your that Marcus." Gibbs said. He dropped his head back against the couch and closed his eyes, giving Marcus the illusion of privacy to compose himself after what he'd just shared. It seemed they had a little more in common than he thought.

"So AJ did talk about me?"

"He did vaguely, never said your first name though, never gave elaborate details."

Gibbs wondered why the other man didn't have anyone to go home too.

"And afterward?" Gibbs prompted hesitantly after a few moments.

"Afterward, I was a mess." Marcus said. "Hurting, angry, and vengeful. Haunted by the men and women we lost that day. I hated everyone and everything around me and made sure they knew it. No one could possibly understand, right?"

Gibbs just nodded. There were no words for something like this.

"I refused help and isolated myself. I was a complete ass to everyone who crossed my path. Kind of like you've been doing," Marcus added while eyeing Gibbs meaningfully. "I let it go on too long, got discharged. Even after that, I had family who refused to give up on me though I gave them every reason to. More importantly, they refused to let me give up on myself."

Gibbs just stared at first, transfixed by Marcus' story. Then he shook his head, "Being a field agent is all I know. If I can't do that, I think I'm done at NCIS ."

Marcus laughed ruefully, breaking the tense and serious mood. "That's a pretty short-sighted view. You're not done unless you really want to be. You're done in the field, yes. To be perfectly frank, you should have been before now. After the Corps, I figured out how to make a difference another way. It won't be easy, but you could too if that's what you want. I hope it is because you can still do a world of good."

Gibbs flinched as he recalled Tony saying almost exactly the same thing to him; trying to get him to see he had options other than field work. Back then, he hadn't been ready to hear anything Tony was trying to tell him.

"You know, I've read the files from the Calling case. You've got some issues to work through Gibbs, based on that alone. I suspect there's a little more to it than that." Marcus said.

Gibbs looked at Marcus sharply, wondering what else he knew.

Marcus read his suddenly tense posture and knew what Gibbs had to be thinking.

He held a hand to stop the outburst that looked to be building, judging by Gibbs' dark expression. "Gibbs, I haven't been looking back any further nor do I intend to, if that's what you're thinking. I know there's something there; something big. I don't need to know what it is. All I'm saying is you have to face these things and work through them if you're going to get back on the job. People are bending over backward to make that happen and you have to meet them halfway."

Marcus waited until Gibbs seemed to relax into listening mode again, and then continued.

"Like I said, you aren't done unless that's what you want. Right now, Vance is working on finding a new assignment for you here in DC. The thing is, you have to want it and you have to work for it. That means getting your head right first."

"Vance is really doing that? And when was he going to mention it to me?" Gibbs huffed.

"Probably when you get off your ass, stop feeling sorry for yourself, and started making your therapy appointments." Marcus said pointedly. "Otherwise, there's no reason to. You'll be forced into retirement."

Gibbs just leaned his head back against the couch, irked at being reminded of Vance's ultimatum.

Marcus compressed his lips to keep from smiling, knowing exactly what brought on Gibbs' irritated look. He switched tactics.

"Did you know Bishop and McGee were both considering transfers before you went off the rails?"

"What! Why wouldn't they come to me with something like that?" he asked, taken aback at that revelation.

"You were part of the problem, Gibbs. You may be dealing with undiagnosed PTSD, but I can tell you it indirectly affects everyone around you, particularly those closest to you. I suspect you realize that now; its partly why I was assigned here, isn't it?"

Gibbs narrowed his eyes at the reference to DiNozzo, but didn't answer.

Marcus went on, ignoring the icy look. "They know now there was more to what was going on with you than met the eye. I had a lot of people pulling for me back then Gibbs, or I wouldn't be here today. You have a lot of people in your corner too, whether you like it or not. They may not get what you're going through, but they're still in your corner, God knows why."

Gibbs shook his head, overwhelmed with emotions he couldn't sort out and didn't know what to do with.

"C'mon, Gibbs," Marcus pressed on, "they want to be there for you; to help in whatever way you'll let them. Don't you think it's time to meet them halfway?"

Marcus watched the inner struggle play across Gibbs' expression. In his isolation, he hadn't needed to keep his stoic mask intact and seemed to have lost the knack. Marcus could see Gibbs still wasn't ready to talk about this with his inner circle.

"Look, you may not be ready for that as things stand now." Marcus backed down a bit, not wanting to push too hard on that point.

"They haven't given up on you, not yet. They understand now that there were reasons for your behavior that weren't entirely under your control. But if things don't change, it won't be much longer before you put them back on the edge of making that decision." Gibbs got the message. Marcus was telling him in no uncertain terms he was beginning to succeed in his attempts to alienate the others.

"You can sit here and go on as you have been if that's what you want, with no job and eventually, no one to give a damn. No offense Gibbs, but handling this yourself doesn't seem to be working for you anymore. You don't get a say in how PTSD affects you, but you can learn to manage it. So you have to decide if you've given up on yourself, or if you're ready to face the world again."

Marcus took a breath and fired his final volley.

"Time's running out, Gibbs. You've got a decision to make. Gonna have to call the doc soon if you care at all about salvaging your career at NCIS. As far as the rest of it…well, I wouldn't be where I am today if I hadn't given the docs and myself a chance. Maybe it's what you need and maybe it isn't; but you won't know until you give it a shot."

"Alright Marcus, you've made your points,"

Gibbs conceded. "I'll consider what you've said."

"Will you?" Marcus asked, side-eyeing him.

Gibbs rolled his eyes and grouched "Yes, dammit."

"Alright then, my work here is done!" Marcus said, grinning widely at him and Gibbs was reminded painfully of Tony in that brief moment. Marcus stood and picked up the jacket draped over the chair back. Gibbs watched the younger man leave. He waited until the engine couldn't be heard anymore and then took out of phone. Dialing one number he knew by heart.

* * *

Well that's part 2 how'd you all like it. Tell me what you thought. Hit that review button down below and leave a comment.

Questions: What do you think Gibb's new assignment/positions should be if Vance goes that route?

Do you think Gibbs will have a better understanding of his son AJ after the talk with Marcus?

Until Chapter 8 folks **Preview:** Back in Hawaii where Tony has a semi-serious conversation with Steve and Tony finally meets his new team. What do you think will happen? What do you want to see happen on Tony's first day with his new team? What kind of case should be thrust upon Tony and his team.


End file.
